war of the core of universe
by Rendy Radhitya.P
Summary: in this story. spyro, ike, link and marth are meeting! spyro explain what happen. in their journey, they will meet many friend. can they save spyro world? a war of hundred enemy and a hundred of allies. and new power, even evolution of them. and war for saving the world and kept the core of universe from enemy hand
1. Chapter 1

hello guys! my name is rendy. i'm still new here, so this is my first fanfiction. i hope you enjoy

note: i do not own tlos even ssbb or other in this story

**Chapter 1 : meet a dragon**

There's a person who want take a walk with a guy on his side and one guy again

"this air are refreshing" said marth with briefing with air "yeah you said that" continued with ike but link saw a blood in that forest they want to know what happened in that forest.

They go farther in, and ike said "where this blood come from" with running "I don't know, but still watch out for wild beast or an attack" link said with running too. And then not little time from their talk marth found something on the ground "hey, you guys I found something here" marth said. The two of them running to marth who found something on the ground for their clue for a mysterious blood.

And they don't expect a dragon with a purple color and a gold scales collapsed on the ground and then link lift a collapsed dragon to hospital with a full speed. They finally reach hospital and the doctor said "it will have takes a few days to recover the wound" and ike said "thank you doc" with marth and link seeing a wounded dragon. After five days later they want to see the dragon and link who arrive first marth and ike come together "wow I never though you arrive first" marth said.

And they come in to see the dragon. And the dragon open its eye and said "where I am now" said the dragon, the three of them don't expect the dragon can talk "you are in a hospital and anyway who are you" link said "oh yes my name is spyro" said spyro " my name is marth" said marth "my name is ike and this is link" said ike.

And their journey to they quest start

note: sorry for short story. please leave a coment. i want to read, so i can make a better fanfiction next chapter. and sorry, i think i can't upload any of them, because my quota is low. i think i can fill up the quota again, one month later. but, i also bring 10 chapter now! one more think, there will be naruto and okami character in this if you read it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : the begining quest**

Because they meet a dragon and he explain why he collapsed, so their quest begins here.

"so if you at the war and your world is in danger" Ike said "so we can help you out" Marth said with full optimistic "and we can help you at war and help to get your world back again" Link said "thank you all, oh yes I forgot you must wear this armor to protect you from all ranged attack" Spyro said with give an armor to them. Each the armor has a special ability.

"wow this armor fit on me" link said with showing the armor he wear "and this is too, it very light for me" marth said with move and slashing a sword to a tree "and this armor is very hard" ike said with slashing his ragnell to the armor. Because they wear the armor already they are ready to go to dragon city who the first core is stolen "so how about your world now before the beast come" link said "well we're at middle of warfang a place where the lost ruins are" spyro said "so you're alone in that place" marth said with an interesting story of spyro life "no there's my friend there's girl and a boy. The boy is a dragonfly named sparx and a black dragon named cynder she very strong too" spyro said with mad "why you look so mad" ike said "it because they killed all of my friend now I am alone" spyro said with mad. Because they all talking they didn't know they was under attack with a lot of archer shoot them with bow from far. Luckily the bow is missed except ike he not evade of the attack because the armor is very hard, so the ike did not take any damage and spyro, so the bow is hit on his back. He scream of pain and marth is going to help spyro because he the nearest person of the dragon. Link is going to shoot back to what they did to their friend, he will use bomb on its arrow, with skillfully with sharp eye he hit the enemy and the bomb is explode and hit all of the enemy.

After link killed all of the enemy they encounter a giant robot. With the quickest slash of the falchion the robot easily fall to ground ike blow the robot with ragnell with a powerfully eather and the robot is blow up into a pieces.

After that they will recovered spyro and continued their quest. After latest encounter they relies why his world is taken over and link, marth and ike will help spyro with truly and serious power because they will killed them and the purple dragon

note: in final chapter it will little longer (maybe 6000 more word). i hope you can read it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : the search of the core**

after they encounter the robot they found a small core falling from that robot spyro know that core so they search found here

"huh, what is this ball?" ike said "I think its look like a core" marth said with healing spyro wound " huh, I know that core it's a core of universe. It's have a powerful energy and this core named blade starlord. It's have a power of the wielder comes quick as the light through the darkness. It's only use of the person who are the quickest blade in the world and must thrust his sword through the core" spyro said with holding his wound. The only person they now is marth who are the quickest swordsman "but we must have all of the core at least five? I think to release the true power in the core" spyro said with thinking the next core is "we know the quickest swordsman we know" ike said with pointing his finger to marth "yeah its marth" link said with walking to marth "yeah I know too, but we need to gather the core to release the true power but to save the world I think I just thrust it" marth said with thrust the sword into the core and-"whoa what happening to the core is very shine" ike said with close the eye from the shine "marth go away from that core" link said with closing his eye too "I can't do it, my hand is stuck with my sword" marth said but not closing the eye.

After the shine spyro, ike and link not see a sign of marth and the core they think marth is dead, but the shine is still on the ground and marth is out from that shine with jumping out and they realize what happening to marth. marth is transformed into blades starlord because marth is changed the clothes from the armor and the falchion is changed to divlight falchion

"wow marth you've been changed" ike said

"so that the power of the core" link said

"yeah I feel so light and my fal-no divlight falchion is more powerful" marth said with slashing the sword to the giant rock and its destroyed

"this is the core power, if you want getting stronger you must gather and mixed into one core and must surrounding the core" spyro said with holding the core that shine on marth

"now we must find the other core before entering to my world" spyro said with start walking

"yeah we must getting powerful before entering to his world" ike said

"let's get it on" link said


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : a swordsman duel**

After marth is getting evolve they want to find another core but a something bother them to get the core and holding them back

"I had a bad feeling, I think there's someone who watching us" marth said

"me too, an enemy of my world is very smart, they could making a giant robot we encounter" spyro said. With smart link is shooting an arrow to the tree near them. But link missed the enemy is too fast and the enemy is starting attacking to marth but miss.

"I know you there, come out from that tree and fight with me" marth said with release his sword to the tree where the enemy is hiding.

"okay if you want to" said the person with coming out from hiding. After an enemy came out from his hiding.

"what's your name?" marth said

"my name is unknown swordsman" said unknown swordsman the four of them is still confused with his name.

"if you're after this dragon fight me first" marth said

"don't marth he is too strong" spyro said

"we don't know how its end" ike said

"we know marth is the quickest but it doesn't means he strength is low" link said

"let's get begin" said swodsman with releasing his sword hawk

After the battle is begin the two of them is charging with a full speed and strength. The two of them is test their steel and the two of them getting blow together each side. Unknown is releasing an energy power from his blade "darkness roar to destroy the world!" "watch out marth he shoot at you directly" link said marth is going to evade but failed, its make a huge damage to marth and getting him blow to the rock. A blood is coming from marth mouth "do you enjoy the pain" said unknown with struggle marth neck. The three of them is going to help marth but a shield wall is holding them back. "any last word hero" unknown said with his blade on marth neck, this will be end of marth but a shine from divine falchion is attack unknown but only the shine and marth is recovered from his wound "blast through the darkness, divlight falchion" marth said with a hawk of light charging to the unknown chest. Unknown get losing from marth " soon I'll be back for revenge" unknown said with teleportation to another place marth is relive from that battle and everyone is happy see marth alive and his warm smile to them. "now is getting late we should get rest and recovered marth energy from that battle" spyro said "right" everyone is said that and they're going to be back for woods, food, a tent and a fire. After that they sleep for their energy tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : sacred sword**

After they rest at night they continue the journey but they find something very strange

"what is that? It's very shine but its look like a sword to me" link said with closing to the sword

"it too heavy to me" marth said  
"even too me" ike said

"spyro how about you?" link said. After closing to the sword and spyro did lift the sword freely without any energy out

"this is too light for me. You guys are joking or serious?" spyro said

"no, we're serious about it" ike said with continue by link and marth. Because they find a sacred sword they think is sacred because only spyro who can lifted the sword. after they found a sword they encounter a big group of giant robot they ready to fight but spyro attack first with draw his sword to the robot with his mouth the first robot is defeated and spyro continue the attack, all of the enemy is defeated without marth, link and ike moved

"why you guys is not attacking?" spyro said with return the sword to the sheath

"huh, where all of the enemy?" marth said with looking around

"we ready to attack but suddenly the enemy is defeated" ike said

"well we will figured that out later, we need to gather another core" link said with continue walking. I think of that sword so the time is stop and spyro is attacking without any time is moved, because of that sword power is awakening link thought. After thinking the sword, ike is found the core but the is run of by the wind to the temple they after the core to the temple.

"so that why" link said with thinking of that sacred sword.

"huh, what is it?" spyro said

"no, just thinking of that core" link said with noticing spyro must not know about that sacred sword.

note: this the end of short story. in the next chapter, it will little longer. but i just upload another fanfic next day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : secret forest**

After link find the solution about the sacred sword he agreed not telling about this to spyro even to marth and ike

"heh this place is just like my forest temple at my world" link said with draw his master sword out. Without any further inside one of them is saw the core floating with the wind the four of them are after the core with in hurry. "that core is too fast for us" spyro said continue with link throwing his gale boomerang but fail the wind is weak against the wind of the core. But link got the idea but he promise to himself to don't tell spyro about that sword but for the core.

"spyro release your sword to chase that core" link said with loudly

"why do I have too?" spyro said with protest

"I explain it later just draw your sword out" link said. Without any long spyro nodded and draw his sword out, ike and marth is still confused about link strategic…..and the time is stop again only spyro is still moved and he realize of the power of the sword he quickly grab the core and back to them and put the sword into the sheathe and the time is back to normal again.

"oohh… I got it why you can move fast. Because of your sword is very forbidden and sacred. I know that sword and its has a name, the name is dragon blaze." Link said, the two of them are understand but after they stop speaking of the sword a guardian of the temple is attack marth, luckily marth noticed and evade the attack and they're ready to battle "give that core back!" said the guardian with scream and they paralyzed they can move even attack the guardian attack them all with his magic and create an huge damage to them especially to spyro. Marth, link and ike get up with attack to the guardian. Ike attack with his huge blow and marth use sword dance and link use his bomb arrow to the guardian but the guardian not receiving any damage and he attack again with his magic "damn it he are invincible" ike said. Before ike get up the guardian use his magic again to them except to spyro, because he felt unconscious. After spyro is get up with conscious he see his friend is going to be killed by that guardian "ice element, blizzard of ice" spyro said with a blizzard coming from behind. They don't expect the dragon has element, soon they want to get up but they receive too much damage. The guardian is ignored the dragon but his foot is frozen of that blizzard and he can't moved. "fire element, fire storm" with spit a lot of fire ball from his mouth and it hits the guardian the guardian use the magic and a demon with no soul is surrounding spyro they attack spyro but spyro draw his dragon blaze and the demon is gone because spyro swing his sword to all of the demon the guardian is summon more of the demon (I think one hundred). The demon attack spyro and its hits the other demon is attack spyro while he recovering his move, all of the demon attack spyro until he fall to the ground, but spyro never felt to the ground so the attack coming from around spyro. The guardian think that spyro is dead but he ignored and want to kill ike, marth and link.

"leave them alone" spyro said with holding the pain

"you think I will do that" the guardian said with holding the sword "I going to kill them". Because the pain is paralyzed spyro, suddenly a light appear from the core that link hold the light is hit the guardian and pass it to spyro. After the light get inside spyro a ball of light is surrounding spyro and after it disappear spyro is evolve and he can stand in two foot and the sword is on left and the sheath and the clothe is a true blade. The guardian is able to move and now he know what happening and spyro start to attack the guardian with his claw the guardian is blow to the rock and cause an impact. Spyro continue the attack rapidly with his claw and the guardian has take a serious damage and spyro finish him with his sword. After the guardian dead a mysterious dark came out from the guardian body and attack spyro but not taking any damage or an effect.

"that was awesome!" marth said

"yeah you're awesome, you can defeated the guardian who want this core back and you are evolve, that is cool!" link said

"but was all that about? The dark thing is attack you and are you okay?" ike said

"I am okay I not take any wounds or a pain". After they thinking a gate is open and a chest in there, they are want to know inside the chest


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : a dimension gate**

After they open the chest a something weird is flashing and they know what to do.

"what is this?" spyro said

"oh that is a piece of the missing engine of the dimension gate" link said

"now we must go back to ssbb engine room" marth said all of them nodded and quickly to ssbb mansion. But after they get in to ssbb mansion no one of them see anyone, ike know in the hall is always crowd but this time is quietly no one is in the hall

"what is going on in here? This is so quiet" ike said, looking around

"yeah this is the first time" link said

"it's too late" spyro said "they're now is kidnapped"

"WHAT!" say the three of them. The three of them is panic and link has an idea but he must hide but marth is following him without being noticed link is looking around to check is anyone is watching but marth is succeed to hide without being noticed and he watching link transformed into a wolf and marth show himself to link and link is running away from marth but marth is chase him until he In front of link and link is stop running but ready to fight. Marth won't hurt his friend even his closest friend so marth is going to evade link attack, all of link attack is missed. "link stop I won't to hurt you" but link still attack marth "I won't tell anybody about this even to ike and spyro. It will be our secret, I promise!" marth said with evade link attack. Link stopped the attack and agree to marth "okay now you're in wolf so if you can find something or their smell, find me without been noticed and I going to distract them, okay?" link nodded and try find them with their smell.

"hey, marth what are you doing here" ike said

"oh-uh just… want to try to find them here… but I… not find them" marth said with hiding the secret

"oh. Anyway where's link I not see him a while" spyro said

"oh… um… he trying to find them in backyard" marth said. After marth relive no one of them is have a question about link. Link is still try to find the scent but he find something not the smasher scent but a monster scent who kidnapped the smasher he hurry to marth and marth noticed link have the scent, link transformed into a human again.

"so how it go? Do you find the smell of the smasher"

"no, but I got a scent of the monster who kidnapped them"

"okay, now we must tell them about this news"

"I think not now"

"why?"

"because they will noticed that the two of us will be watched of them"

"so now we must bring them to scent that you find it in first place?"

"yep"

After they agree they quickly to ike and spyro. They tell about find something mysterious and they go to the place, after they find something they quickly to the engine room and teleport to another dimension.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : a revival of the master of dark**

Because their friend is missing they will find them before find the core.

They been warped into another dimension because the landing is not successful they been unconscious and somebody help them to recovery. After link is recovery his conscious he suspicious about the place and a person is want to check them and link know that person.

"are you feel any better?" said that person

"hey, I know you." link said

"yeah, welcome back link" said another person who is small

"malo, colin, and talo? This is just like a dream" link said

"we knew you will come back" colin said with showing his sword

"that's great you can protect the village alone just like me saving the hyrule" link said

"link, you know these guys? We found you guys is still unconscious." Malo said

"ugh… where I am now?" spyro said. Because malo, colin and talo is surprise they see a dragon is speak "huh link are you know this guys?" spyro said "yeah I know there are my friend" link said after a later ike and marth is get up from bed and link want to search the other but the kid is holding them and want to joined their journey because colin know to handle a sword and malo is smartest of them link agree but must not doing anything dangerous.

Link is still know the scent and the trail is still going to search after the sun is down they will take a bed for tomorrow. But link is going to find the scent trial and link is going to wake up marth to help him to find the scent trial. They will begin the search after link is transformed into a wolf they begin the search link is leading in head and marth is looking around for warning them about someone is tailing them and link is found another scent near hylia great bridge. It is a suspicious smell he got and link is use his sense to find the person. After they got the place he marth looking around but nothing a person is tailing them, link is transformed into a human and not too long he looked he enemy.

"hahahaha… we meet again link" said the person

"w-w-what ganondrof" link said with draw his sword

"yeah it's me you still remember me, excellent now I can kill you with your friend" ganondrof said with approach them with jump and landing near them

"heh… in last match I can defeat you so I can defeat you this time" marth said

"oh is that so. Now I'm lot stronger than last time"

"tell us where's the other?" link said

"if you want that information you must fight me first!" ganondorf said with position ready to fight. Marth first launch the attack to ganondorf chest, but missed and ganondorf is kick marth and blow him to the rock. Link is trying to find his weakness he know the last time he defeated in that way but if this fight use that strategy again it will be useless link though. But ganondorf is attacking link with his fist and link is blow to marth body and cause an impact and marth is already cannot move and already have a huge damage "are you going to give up?" ganondorf said with charging his fist with magic "never!" link said "so, if you want that I just kill you". Because marth cannot move suddenly a lighting is strike to ganondorf and a sword is flying to ganondorf and come back to a person like a boomerang and a two person is standing behind the shadow so marth and link not know the person. But they is start attacking again to ganondorf with fire and lighting and ganondorf is falling to the ground and receive a huge damage in one blink and link is going to finish ganondorf and he been killed

"who was that?" marth said with trying to move

"I don't know but we defeated ganondorf" link said

"yeah but we didn't receive any information" marth said. And they quickly to the camp before dawn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : battle chaos**

After defeat ganondorf they will not tell about the revival and not tell them about the mysterious person who help them.

"that's a relief" marth said

"yeah after the battle now we make it in time. But make sure they don't know about this" link said. After they rest and a long time a sunrise is warming the heat "okay now we be get moving" ike said "*yawn*… it's morning already?" talo said. I think we should get them back to the village link though because information from ganondorf is still remember and is not far from here to the village and the place they got from last night so link is going to tell them about the dangerous place is up ahead so they understand how dangerous about the place they through so they come back to the village.

"we should get moving now" marth said

"yeah you are right we should go to find our friend" ike said

"but where should we go?"spyro said

"just follow me I think where we should go" link said. They go to the place they defeat ganondorf link see something on the ground before they leave the place last night spyro and ike is still follow them behind but link is noticed about person who helped. I think spyro and ike is help us both but spyro can't use lighting even ike cannot throw his sword like my gale boomerang link though. After they walk to the bridge link is still know the place he found something "huh what is this?" marth said, before link can answer it a portal, is pulling marth and the other pulled to the portal too, as soon they landed they land on the ground softly, but they are in the middle of nowhere "this place is just like having a war" marth said "you said that, this place is creepy" link said. But suddenly an explosive near spyro and marth is hit two of them so they collapsed ike and link is going to rescue them but something hit ike shoulder and he try to get up to rescue them and they finally run somewhere else to hide.

"marth, spyro please don't die" link said

"ugh… i-ike p-p-please g-g-g-g-get out of h-h-here!"spyro said

"but-"

"it's o-o-okay i-ike y-y-you m-m-must get out… to f-find a h-h-h-herb" marth said. Ike and link nodded and check out the condition out there. Nothing but silence and a sound of wind, link carefully come out from the cave and ike follow him behind a giant robot appear shooting to ike and link but link is defend himself with his shield and ike quickly get behind link. The robot is stop shooting and start to attack melee, but ike is not going to lose, he slash the robot with all his might and the robot is explode.

"that was easy" link said

"yeah but I afraid that robot is the weakest of them" ike said

"I think that to, but we must find a herb for them" ike said, link nodded and try to find a forest and find a herb. Suddenly a monster like a jelly appear in front of them, one of them is a gold jelly and another one is a blue "what is that?" ike said "oh-oh-oh… that is a rare chu jelly and a blue chu jelly!" link said ready to catch the chu jelly. Link charged to the rare chu jelly and the chu jelly is separate into two and quickly to slash another and saving one for him and saving the another jelly for spyro. Ike is still watching until the chu jelly is attack ike but missed, ike slashing the chu jelly "IKE take this for saving the chu jelly for marth and quickly swing it to the chu jelly!" link said loudly. Ike nodded and swing the bottle to the defeated jelly on the ground, after they got the chu jelly but another explosion is near marth and spyro resting. They quickly run to the cave and found marth and spyro collapsed on the ground

"marth, marth can you hear me? Did you and spyro is hit by another explosion?" ike said

"there's no time just give them the blue chu jelly we brought!" link said and giving ike the chu jelly, they quickly drink the chu jelly and a few second spyro get up first and marth get up in second.

"… I think you two are dead" link said

"ugh… what's happening?" spyro said

"you two are unconscious and collapsed on the ground" ike said

"thank you two of you" marth said. They smiled because they can see their smile once again

"okay we must get out of here and find the orb" spyro said, they nodded and get out from the cave. But suddenly a energy ball shot to them but no one of them is get hurt, after they turned around they see a dragon and they going to fight, but the dragon is fly down towards them and suddenly they feel a fury pressure from spyro and they looked to the dragon

"how pathetic a heroes came here to save your friends world" the dragon said with a evil smile

"you!" spyro said

"hello purple lizard we meet again and I quite surprise that you grow up"

" at last I can take you to fight now and banish you from the world, malefor"

"so this is your enemy, who take over your world" marth said

"now the chance he alone now we can put him down" ike said

"NO!" spyro said "it's my fight and for my world" they silence about spyro acting

"okay let's started the fight!" malefor said

In quick as possible spyro charged up for attack using his dragon blaze even now spyro is still smaller than malefor(maybe a little inches) but malefor is still can evade spyro attack and attack back to spyro and cause spyro blow to the big rock and cause the impact on the giant rock but marh, link and ike only can watch. Spyro get up again and shot a fireball, but malefor is shot back to spyro with a dark ball and the fireball is still weak and dark ball is still going straight to spyro and spyro is evade the attack but suddenly malefor attack spyro back "you are no match for me puny ones" malefor said "this is not good. He will be killed" link said. After spyro get's up a black aura is burn spyro body and he turned into 'dark spyro' "a battle chaos" ike said, the two of them is surprised that spyro is turned into dark side and the battle chaos is begin


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: unknown light power**

The battle chaos is effecting spyro battle with malefor and ike is going to stop him, but he can't interrupting the battle

"what is wrong with him?" link said with keeping range of the spyro

"hmm…"marth said with thinking what happening

battle chaos. So, spyro has a dark power we don't know ike though

"even you in dark form you can't still defeat me!" malefor said

"I… can… defeat… you… this… time…!" dark spyro said with an echo voice

Malefor attack spyro first with shooting two dark ball, but spyro dodge the attack and attack malefor with his claw from the air. Malefor get hit but he not get any effect from that attack, spyro keep away from malefor to not receiving any attack from malefor, but it's too late malefor use a powerful attack "dark fury" suddenly he fired a dark beam to spyro. Spyro scream of pain "you see, you cannot DEFEAT ME purple lizard!" malefor said with finish him with his claw covered dark power. Link, marth and ike is charged to save spyro, but another barrier is block three of them "it's time to die" malefor said swing his claw to spyro "NOOO!" the three of them screamed, but suddenly spyro eye widened and the dark power is shield him from the attack and cause malefor to get back "what is this power?" malefor said, ike, link and marth awe from that power and an explosion of darkness from spyro is hit malefor even link, marth and ike. The battle field is changed into a huge crater and cause malefor collapsed and spyro. Ike, link and marth is not collapsed but have a little wound, after the smoke is clear they saw spyro is badly hurt and collapsed on the ground even malefor. They help spyro who collapsed on the ground and they found a portal and go in there for escape the battle. After a battle finally over they agree to rest and heal spyro wound "this wounds… it's very deep wounds" marth said "let's just use these chu jelly!" link said over the rare chu jelly to marth. After spyro drink that chu jelly nothing happen, the wound is still not recovering are this wound is cannot healed? Ike said with looking around if there is an ambush "what!?... why the wounds is still there?" link said with give marth another chu jelly, after one gulp they wait a few second… but nothing happen "are you sure about that jelly?" ike said "yeah but this is very weird. These chu jelly can recovering any wound in a few second" link said. They still confused why the wound is still not recovering? "well, we must gather a fire woods and a camp for rest tonight" ike said the two of them nodded and go to find a fire wood and ike is still there to watching spyro if there someone who want to kill him, if there someone who want do anything to him I will kill him for sure ike thought. Even they meet someone they don't know the three of them is very friendship, even they meet someone is very nice to them, they going to risk their life for their beloved friend and just like spyro who their best friend they meet and as their promise they will protect him and his world till their dead

"ugh…*huff*" a voice is coming from behind

"huh, spyro?" ike said

"*huff* *huff*… where… where… am i?" spyro said with trying to stand but fall again

"spyro, are you okay? You mustn't get moved with wound like that" ike said softly

"i-i-ike… i-is… i-i-is t-t-that… r-r-r-r-r-really y-you?" spyro said

"yeah, it's me I'm glad to see you alive" ike said with start to crying

"*huff* i-i-ike… w-w-why a-a-ar-re you c-c-c-cry-crying *huff*?" spyro said with confused

"I'm crying because… you are alive" ike said ignore the tears fall to spyro

"i-i-it's… *huff* o-o-oka-y I'm *huff* a-a-alive" spyro said with his warm smile, but someone is hit spyro with a bow and hit in his chest "aaaarrrrrggghh" spyro scream because of the pain. Ike who just watching his wounded friend get hit and fall to the ground, suddenly he started to get mad and he knows where the bow come from, he pick up ragnell with a fury "you… you pay for this!" ike said and suddenly a light coming from the mountain is shine and the light is toward to ike and a core is give ike power and he evolve he know have a big chest piece and a fully armor at his hand and his leg with a silver armor. The enemy is trying to shoot ike but ike is blow the bow back to the enemy, the enemy is falling from that cliff and ike get faster and charged to the bulblin and swing his sword who has evolve to firblue ragnell and ike hit the bulblin with one blow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: "we fight for my friend"**

In the forest link and marth is looking for herb for spyro and ike who going to protect spyro from ambush of their enemy

"hey, marth did you get any herb for spyro?" link said

"no, I don't" marth said still searching for herb

"keep searching before night fall… hey! I found a field covered with herb!" link said pick some herb "that is good, we must hurry then." Marth said with picking up some herb too "where are they? What they took so long?" ike said keep guarding spyro from ambush. … link and marth come back with carrying some firewood, a 3 kg herb and leaf for camp "whoa ike what happen to you?" marth said "oh just a another orb coming from that mountain and gave me power to evolve and protecting spyro" ike said with holding his firblue ragnell "I see, only two left" link said. No one is asking a question they beginning to make a camp, ike: make a fire, marth: make herb for spyro, link: make a tent. Only one hour they finished and they sun is fall until moon is appear. They want to see spyro condition and still not recovering spyro wound "did you give the herb to spyro wounds?" ike said "yes, I did. But the wounds is still the same" marth said "well we should resting for tomorrow" link said, they nodded and get resting. But they build four tent but they are resting in spyro tent, until a dream arrive them.

-ike dream-

"where do you hold that remedy?" ike said

"you must search for that remedy with defeating 1000 enemy all by yourself" a mysterious sound from a light in front of him

"WHAT!? Is there anything except that?"

"there is two choice fight for that remedy or let your friend go to heaven"

-end of ike dream-

ike eye widened from that dream. He still remember all dream he have in his memory "there is two choice fight for that remedy or let your friend go to heaven". ike is thinking and he choice fight, he get up and get out from tent and running toward to the hill that ike found the orb. After running without any tired he found a cave and he go inside that cave. In the cave there is a mysterious light that he found and he still remember that light and get closer and she said "so, you are serious to fight" she said "I fight for my friend!" ike said "okay but remember soon you enter that door you will never come back until you defeat the bulblin and grab the holy remedy, ike still calm even he must sacrifice for their best friend "okay" ike said running to the door and opened the door. After get inside the cave the door disappear and cannot be find she is serious lock me in here but no matter what it's take I will do better ike thought, soon he get little further inside a fire bow is stick on the ground, ike prepare and suddenly a huge number of bulblin charged to attack ike but ike is use his great eather with his firblue ragnell. He hits a lot of bulblin and cause a crater from that impact and kill all of bulblin nearby. He counted all bulblin but only defeat 901 and the mysterious light appear and warning to him to stay on guard he nodded and and a group of king bulblin appear, dark knight and arealyfos, ike prepare but king bulblin attack and hit ike with continued dark knight swing his sword and arealyfos use his flying attack to ike. Ike is collapsed but he won't give up but suddenly a light is strike to king bulblin and cause them dead and bomb arrow who hit arealyfos and hit five and cause them dead too and a earth missile is hit dark knight and with a blink the dark knight is dead I think 20. Ike stood up and see marth and link pick up spyro beside him.

"ike why do you leave us alone and fighting without us?" link said

"i…uh…"

"I understand your feeling about me and they two" spyro said

"spyro are your wound is feeling better? That was fast" ike said

"my wound is still there but I managed to talk normal and use my elemental attack back"

"oh"

"well, now we must deal with them"

"spyro, you stay here but help us with your elemental attack" marth said. They nodded and start to attack back to them ike deal with king bulblin, marth deal with dark knight, link deal with arealyfos and spyro support them with his elemental attack. After the battle finished a mysterious light appear and said "you've been failed because you can't defeat all enemy by yourself!" "yeah you're right but I'm happy because without that remedy we can still recovered his wound" "that is right" marth said "that's true" link said "okay if you say so I shall give this" "what is this?" ike said "this is the holy remedy. This remedy is can be filled with water covered your friends wound and don't ask me question because I start to like you all" they all smile and running to the camp and get resting for filled their energy and spyro wounds tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: sacrifice**

In morning they continued their journey and find their friend until one day they found a prophecy

"*yawn* its morning…better get moving" marth said preparing the stuff  
"huh…sunrise? Must*yawn*must be moving" spyro said get out from tent  
"oh…hi spyro get better I see" marth said with a smile  
"oh hi, yeah get better but still feel the pain"  
"oh, but spyro can I tell you a secret? But promise me, do not tell anyone even your friend"  
"yeah, so what is it?"  
"it's-"  
"good morning everyone!" ike said  
"huh…what are you guys doing?" ike said  
"nothing" marth said  
"should we get going?"  
"yeah, but please wake up link" spyro said  
"oh…the sleeping bag…WAKE UP LINK!" ike said shout to link  
"huh what happening?" link said but half sleep  
"we must get GOING!". Without any question link get up as soon as possible there ready to go. Marth seeing spyro anxiety and marth ask him "what's wrong spyro? Is there something wrong?" spyro replied "no, nothing". Little further from the camp link saw a book but the book is only have one page "what is this?" link said "we don't know if we open this book" ike said and in the book said some prophecy said

No one who can be killed except god who decide a person dead and even the person dead he will be revived and if the person is very important and revived went be killed go to the north of the person revived and you will find power of legend

"I don't know about this" spyro said "yeah but we should get going now" all of them nodded and continued their journey, but suddenly another mysterious person appear in front of them (here we go again) "who are you?" ask the hylian hero "my name is unknown dragon" said with an evil smile "I think he look after me" said the purple dragon "but you mustn't. because your wounds is still not recovered one hundred percent and if you collapsed again you will die" marth said "I think I should fight with him, because long time I never fought duel" link said "hahahahahahaha… you are so weak for beating me" he said "let's see what you got?". Link is ready for his shield and his master sword, after the two of them finish preparing now it's time to fight one-o-one aka duel. Link is attack first but missed and dragon use this chance to attack back an it hits link stomach and a blood come out from mouth and dragon use his claws to attack rapidly and link is now covered blood all of his body "link! Don't push yourself or you just like spyro but half percent you die" ike said but link just continued the fight until he collapsed in ground and cannot move "your time is end" dragon said raising his claw with poison power "not good" marth said but spyro have an idea and for exchange helping him "die!" he said. Suddenly the time stop and quickly running to link and replaced him with link and the time move again… a fresh blood is covered link face and link open his eye and see his friend sacrifice himself to save his friend

"why are you protect…me?"  
"I don't know…I…I something is…moved…me"  
"but you don't have to."  
"at least…I can…protect…somebody" spyro said, this cause a death for spyro and link watched his friend die "how pathetic, a friend jump like that in battle only to die!" dragon said "you! You will regret this!" link said get up and the triforce is glowing shine and link attack dragon "TRIFORCE SLASH!" link said charging dragon with combo attack "take this!" link said with charging his final blow "aaaaagggghhhh!" dragon screamed "ugh…you will die soon" dragon said teleporting to another place. They relief but they looked their friend die and suddenly, a light covered spyro body and they can't looked it because the shine is very bright. Till the shine is over and they saw spyro standing

"SPYRO!" they shouted and running to spyro  
"you are okay" marth said  
"what just happened?" spyro said still confused  
"you are great spyro, truly!" link said  
"huh?"  
"yeah that right. You just saved link from death" ike said  
"I did?"  
"yeah, if you don't protect me, I is dead" link said  
"at least I can do something for you guys"  
"and the prophecy is right, no one can die if god not decided too" ike said  
"but, we still happy you are alive!" marth said. They hugged together because they thought their only best friend die "okay now, we should go to the north" marth said they nodded and after a few minutes they found a ball but not an orb only ordinary ball. They confused what the prophecy means the power of legend is in the ball, they still thinking about the prophecy are this ball is sacred? Spyro thought still thinking


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: new allies**

They still confused why a ball is so hard not like another ball, but a shine covered the ball

"huh… what's happening" spyro said covered his eyes with his wing  
"its shining!" marth said  
"what the-" link said and the time stop except link  
"O chosen hero. Hero of the time" mysterious voice said  
"who are you and-*gasp* guys you are statues, what are you doing" link said angrily  
"I just stop the time but only hero of the time can move in the time like this" he said again  
"who are you? And what do you want?" link said still angry  
"just calm down and I will explain" he said just like he told link calmed down  
"good. Now my name is shine. And I am the power of this orb"  
"wait so, that's mean…"  
"yeah the fourth core just you founded"  
"now I can have a power to protect him"  
"that's why I'm here to give you a power of legend of time" he said and the shine is covered link and the time move again  
"what was that all about?" spyro said  
"I don't know" ike said till they saw link is evolve, they gasped  
"what do you think?" link said with showing his clothes. Now he wears an armor in his body and a red clothe in his hand and armor from his leg and master sword is changed into maslight sword (master of light sword)  
"you evolve! But how?" spyro said  
"that ball is the core. Only covered so you will not noticed or other people"  
"oh, great now we must find one more orb but who will get the last power?" marth said. No one of them nodded, but they continued their journey to find their friend until sun is fall. They gather they need for tonight. They dinner are fish, after eating all of them resting except spyro, marth saw spyro still sitting and marth decided to talk to him  
"spyro, don't you want to sleep?" marth said but spyro answer him "no"  
"I know you feeling spyro, about your world"  
"yeah, but there is another one bothering me"  
"what is it?"  
"my friend, all of my friend"  
"oh…spyro, I know your friend die even your best friend just like me"  
"you too!?"  
"yeah, I was little and my castle is collapsed. There was my servant want to sacrifice himself, only to protect me. It just like lost a brother in war"  
"hm…but my world is different, I was in egg and someone raised me but not my parent but my friend parents. But so sad I wasn't the part of him so I was go alone to find myself who till a guardian is found me. And he just like my father but one day he sacrifice himself to across ring of fire"  
"oh…just like ike but he still have father but his mom is dead already" marth said looking to the star falling. But suddenly somebody fired some arrow they noticed and dodge and start to draw their sword  
"heh, an ambush at night, no matter" marth said  
"huh…it's gremlins red" spyro said charging to the gremlin  
"come out falchion! FALCHION GAZER!" marth said and light shape like a bird charged to the gremlins. Spyro is slash to the gremlins only a few minutes all gremlin is turned into dust "that was easy" marth said "yeah you are right" spyro said until something large is behind them and attack, the two of them get blow by that attack. After marth get up and charged but the attack is not effective and the enemy is attack back but spyro block the attack with stone wall "what is that? It just like giant snake" marth said until a hundred of person punch the giant snake and the hundred of person disappear with smoke behind and the real one standing in front of them and the giant snake is dead  
"who are you?" marth said  
"my name is naruto" said naruto raising his thumb  
"my name is spyro"  
"and my name is marth"  
"nice to meet you"  
"oh yeah why are you doing here?" spyro said  
"oh, just…you know I get sucked by a portal and suddenly I get here"  
"okay, do you want to join with us to restore this dimension?" spyro said  
"that will be okay" naruto said. They go to the camp for resting. Spyro and marth is now know the last core is for whom and the answer is naruto


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: orb of seal**

A young allies join ike, marth, link and spyro to save the dimension and they will search the final core for the new allies

A morning is shining the forest and a bird sing to wake up the heroes  
"*yawn* morning huh…" ike said  
"ugh…what is this*yawn*shine?" link said  
"oh…hello link. You can get up earlier this time"  
"but still half sleep ike"  
"yeah I know, but we should we get going?"  
"but first we must wake up the two of them" link said get out from the tent and go to marth tents to wake him up  
"MARTH! Come on get up!" link said  
"okay, okay*yawn*." Marth said still sleepy  
"come on we must find the last orb!" link said pulling marth outside  
"spyro wake up!" ike said  
"huh…*yawn*it already morning" spyro said  
"ugh…what all the sudden?" naruto said  
"hey who are you?" ike said prepare to fight  
"wait ike! He is our friend" spyro said  
"hi, my name is naruto"  
"I'm ike"  
"come on guys-who are you?" link said  
"his name is naruto. He in our side" spyro said  
"hi"  
"my name is link" link said after a few conversation about naruto they have an ambush "huh…what in the world is happen?" naruto said "we got an ambush" ike said, they get out from the tent and saw marth fight alone "marth!" spyro said, marth see four of his friend running to him "you guys! Help me to defeat this robot!" marth said, they nodded and start fighting spyro use his dragon blaze to slash the robot, ike use his fist to stun the robot and slash it easily, link use his ball and chain to destroy the armored robot, marth still slashing the robot and evade the attack easily and naruto use his **multi-shadow clone jutsu** and punch the robot until the robot are destroyed. After all enemy is defeated they ask naruto how he can copy himself and naruto explain but ike is still confused about chakra. After explain they continued their journey to find the last orb. An hour later they sat down to rest

"how exhausted" naruto said  
"yeah, I think we walk couple a hour" link said  
"but how we can find the last orb?" ike said  
"I don't know. But it said the last orb is in the monster who has been sealed into someone body" spyro said  
"I think you mean me?" naruto said  
"huh…you have a monster sealed in your body?" marth said everyone stared at him  
"yeah, but I don't see any of the inside me"  
"so that why" spyro said  
"well we should get going" ike said they nodded and continued their journey until someone strong is in front of them "a enemy huh" link said they prepare to fight and the battle begin! The robot attack them with a giant bomb "look out!" spyro said after a huge explosion they attack back but the attack seems not effective to the robot "what!? It can be" ike said "he not seem take any damage!" spyro said, they thinking about his weakness. They attack with elemental attack but failed, naruto attack with his rasengan but failed "this robot still standing even we strike him with attack" link said "…" naruto thought "naruto?" spyro said looking naruto closed his eyes 'come kyubi gave me power' naruto thought 'how you use this?' said the kyubi 'what is this?' naruto said see the orb the kyubi hold 'I don't know but I found it in my cage and I want this ball to give it to you' kyubi said give naruto the orb 'thanks' naruto said and a red light covered naruto body and in out of his mind a red light is want to evolve him they paused the battle and see what happen. Now naruto have a red cape, and armor in his shoulder and a red clothe and red long pants covered armor. And the kunai he has changed into dimension kunai knife and unlimited "whoa so naruto has the orb in his body" spyro said and suddenly naruto charged to the robot with his dimension kunai knife and slash it through. With only one hit the robot is explode "naruto that was great!" link said "yeah only defeat him with one hit" ike said "heheh" naruto laugh happily he got a new power 'thank you kyubi' naruto thought "spyro are we ready to your world now?" marth said "not yet, we need to rest first and find a dimension portal to y world" spyro said they nodded and resting until afternoon. "are they missed their friend?" spyro said sitting on the edge of the cliff, spyro still confused he must save his world first or save their friend first? This is a rough choice spyro thought still thinking. If he save his world probably they can't save their friend even he choice to save their friend first malefor going to rule his world and the other world. This is insane choice! What must I to do? Spyro thought


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: lonely search**

After thinking spyro now what to do but this choice is can be dead end to him, but he has no choice

In refreshing morning they get up, but link is get up first "*yawn* I think I get up in first, but I should wake up spyro first. Spyro come on get-whoa…what is this? A letter, Let see here  
to all you guys  
I go outside to find your friend. Don't mention my world, I think I care a lot about you and I know your friend is missing even naruto said my friend is missing into the portal before me, so if I save my world first I think I just kill your friend and abandon your friendship and this choice if I failed I will leave you guys to save my world  
sincerely spyro and to link I borrow your bow and your quiver  
"spyro…" link said thinking what to do "I know!" link said transformed into a wolf and sniff to the letter and quickly go out from spyro tent and follow the scent.  
A few hours after link go out, marth is wake up "ugh…*yawn*morning?" marth said "better save spyro world earlier and wake up spyro first" marth said going to wake up spyro "spyro wake up and go to save your world…spyro? Where are you?" marth said until he found a letter and see the letter means "damn that choice its mean dead!" marth said "ike, naruto! Quickly get up!" marth said "what the problem?" naruto said "spyro and link is gone!" marth said "WHAT!" they said "I will explain in the road but we must hurry" marth said they nodded and quickly after spyro and link  
in spyro journey  
spyro is flying on the air holding link bow and a quiver on his back "hm…I sense something follow me*looking back*there is nothing! Better get fast!" spyro said increase speed and someone following him unknown dragon. "who there?*looking back and shoot an arrow to the ground*…heh only my imagination" spyro said continued flying "that was close one" dragon said and continued running to spyro  
in link search  
where is he? I can believe he doing like this! And how far he going through this forest link thought following the scent with running as fast as he could. In far from the ground spyro and link distance is 10 km and link and marth distance is 8 km, back to the ground. Suddenly link stopped he have the same feeling with ike he will choice to save his friends first link though. I should get going before something bad will happen to spyro link though and run again to follow the scent  
in marth chasing  
"how they can get this far" ike said "I don't know" naruto said "don't ask like that in time like this!" marth said. Back to the far from the ground spyro and link distance is 5 km, link and marth distance is 14 km, back to the ground  
in spyro journey  
"ugh…*shooting again to the target*I know you are there, come on out and fight me!" spyro said shout and get prepare "impressive…you can noticed me" dragon said flying toward to spyro and attack with his claw but spyro evade the attack and go back to get a distance "how pathetic. A boy go out to the forest alone" dragon said "I don't care, at least I'm going to save them!" spyro said and draw his sword, pointing to dragon "as you wish let's fight!" dragon said charging toward to spyro  
in link search  
I wish I can find him quickly link though and he here an explosion not very far of him and he running to the explosion spot. After he found the spot he saw nothing and he look up and saw spyro battle with dragon, he changed into a human and he use his double clawshoot to pull him to dragon to charging his attack and help spyro. After he shoot the clawshoot and its pulling link to air and start attack from above dragon  
"link what are you doing here!?" spyro said  
"just lend a hand" link said  
"get off from me!" dragon said and shaking his body until link fall  
"LINK!" spyro fly down and link fall into spyro back  
"thanks" link said  
"no problem" spyro said fly up again toward dragon  
"you can't defeat me!"  
"we can defeat you this time, right spyro" link said draw his sword again  
"yeah"  
"and no one can ruins my revenge"  
"if you can dragon"  
"I will start with you purple lizard!" dragon said charging an attack to spyro but missed  
"oh yeah link here's your bow and quiver!" spyro said give back link bow and quiver  
"how many do you use the arrow?"  
"only three"  
"good now spyro you attack him with your sword and I going to use my bow got it!" link said aiming the bow to dragon  
"okay" spyro said  
"let us begin" link said


	16. Chapter 16

**note: sorry for updating to long. i just have a homework for tomorrow and tomorrow again and i hope you enjoy this one :)**

**Chapter 16: the lost power**

Spyro and link is battle against dragon but Ike, marth and naruto still chasing spyro and link  
"there are fast too" marth said  
"yeah, I think they are very far" naruto said  
"but should we search them?" ike said thinking  
"yeah, even we can't find any track of them" naruto said  
"I know, I know. But we can't just ignore them!" marth said getting angrier  
"wait marth hold on, you can't just, just got angry about that" ike said  
"sorry, I just hate that unknown clan" marth said calmed down  
"wait, you said unknown clan?" naruto ask marth  
"that's right!"  
"the unknown clan is the secret clan. They named the clan unknown because nobody heard of them and their leader is unknown master!" naruto said explaining and the two of them gasped  
in the battle  
spyro still charging an attack to dragon but missed link is shoot an arrow in chance like that and it hit on his chest  
"aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrggg ggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh" dragon screamed in pain  
"how do you like that?" spyro said  
"even you evade spyro attack but…" link said  
"there is a chance for him to shoot you"  
"just like shooting a soft target to me"  
"oh just like that…I think I should take your power spyro!"  
"what do you mean?"  
"do you see my necklace? This necklace can absorb enemy power"  
"so do you mean…" link said  
"yeah green boy, absorb purple dragon power!" dragon said charging and shove spyro, cause him fall to the ground  
"now and this" dragon said fly down and close him  
"why you!" link said attack dragon with his bow but missed  
"shut up grasshopper!" dragon said knocking link and cause him felt unconscious  
"finally I can have purple dragon power!" dragon said and in his necklace glowing and in spyro body is come out the light purple  
"no! you… can't…control…them!" spyro said want to move but he stunned, after the light is gather in the necklace spyro felt unconscious "perfect!" dragon said with evil laugh  
in marth chase  
suddenly a group of black bird is across them above and one of them fall because it die 'I have a bad feeling' ike though.  
back to spyro  
"now, I should try it later" dragon said and disappear, a few minutes after dragon leave, link wake up from conscious "ugh…what happen?*looking everywhere*SPYRO!" link said get up and running to him "what happen to you? Spyro!" "dragon…is…steal my…power" spyro said want to get up "that dragon…we should get some place to rest" link said spyro nodded and walk but fall to the ground "hey, spyro are you can walk?" link said help spyro to get up "I think…that necklace…is suck…all…my…power" spyro said "I should pick you up" link said "I'm…fine…see*try to walk but fall*ugh…" spyro said "no, I should pick you up" link said pick up spyro and go to somewhere, but suddenly a portal opened in front of them and they get into the portal.  
marth chase  
they got fall in a huge crater "what this crater doing?" marth said "don't ask me" ike said "even me" naruto said "I think there is a battle we missed" marth said pointing to the tree has been fall "or maybe spyro and link fought here before us" ike said. They going to the opposite of link and spyro disappear  
in link place  
"ugh…why that portal always appear all of sudden" link said whispered "hey spyro, are you okay?" link said and response "I'm…fine…*cough*" spyro said. Link help him to get up and a group of soldier "freeze!" the soldier said "who are you?" link said, no response they just point their weird stuff to them "hold, these people are not intruder" said the person behind the group "I must ask who are you and what are you and that dragon doing here" said the person "my name is link and that dragon is spyro" link said "my name is nazzar, I'm the leader of them" nazzar said "wait…link…I think...they know about…the robot…" spyro said. There eye widened and gasped because a dragon can talk "h-h-hey j-j-just that d-d-dragon t-t-talk?" said one of them "*huff*…yeah…why?" spyro said and no response "well spyro we should find a portal" link said spyro nodded and begin to fly but fall "I think you should rest" a person said "and who are you?" link said "my name is neku sakuraba" said the person "I will take care of him" neku said "alright I leave it to you" nazzar said "thank you" neku said "thanks" link said and the group of person go back to their place "now you guys come with me" neku said 'where he will going to us?' spyro though "don't worry I will healed you" neku said and they nodded


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: a game?**

Went spyro and link is trapped in mysterious dimension, they found a human with spike hair and wearing a headset  
in underworld  
"you guys must be in another dimension" neku said  
"yeah, how do you know?" link said  
"I can read your mind" neku said  
"you…can read…people mind?" spyro said holding his wound  
"yeah, I can read people minds because of this pin"  
"is that pin is sacred?" link said  
"that's right"  
"so, if you can read people mind you can-"  
"a enemy is coming"  
"enemy? But where?" spyro said  
"the enemy is noises. I can see them with my pin" neku said, and after the noises is close enough they warped into the battle field "whoa what happening!?" spyro said "just defeat the enemy first and I will explain" neku said, they nodded and start the battle. Link slash the enemy with his maslight sword and spyro attack the wolf form enemy with his claw, but neku is surrounded and he just standing "hey what are you doing!?" link said defend himself from the attack and no response from him, but suddenly he dash over the enemy and the enemy is defeated. After all enemy is defeated they warped into the first place "that was easy" spyro said "but what kind are this enemy?" link ask and neku said "this type of enemy is invisible, but only me can see them and they are my enemy in reaper game" "what kind of game that is?" spyro ask "the game that rule is must defeat the master game" neku answer "but who is the master game?" link said "I forgot the name but he is the king of noises" neku said "so, the people…" spyro said "yeah, they cannot see us and the reaper game just begin here!" neku said "but how we can beat this game?" link said "I don't know…we should check it in outside" neku said. They go outside from underworld, and go find some help they can get and neku have some friend he has. In shibuya they search somebody and if the person can see them he in the game, but nobody can see them, and neku start to scan "I will find some information if they know about my friend" neku said, they nodded and let go neku to scan at silent, but suddenly a black noises near neku standing and they warped into a battle field "huh what is happening?" spyro said "a black noises is appear next to me so I can't dodged it!" said neku "well we must defeat them all" link said "no! they are more powerful than before!" neku said and a black creature is attack them, but luckily they noticed and dodged "that was close one!" spyro said "but be careful they can attack you as quick they can!" neku said and they start the battle. Link is using his maslight sword to attack the creature on the ground, but an airbond, attack link and spyro defend link and himself from the attack. The airbond is fly back and start attack to neku 'earth element, earth missile!' spyro though but the airbond still charging 'what?! Why can it work?' spyro though, and link shooting the flying creature, but missed. Spyro charging to the flying creature and got behind neku, spyro slashing the flying attack creature and die.  
"thanks" neku said  
"you're welcome!" spyro said  
"spyro, neku! We must finish them and complete the game!" link said  
"yeah, I know, but…" neku said, but suddenly, a black doll attack the noise creature. They eye widened and looked back, they're one female and three male. There are, shiki, Joshua, beat and rhyme.  
"neku! Long time no see!" shiki said  
"you're not change a bit!" Joshua said  
"you still wearing that headset don't you?" beat said  
"and you still not have another power!" rhyme said  
"yes, yes, and yes. I'm happy to see you guys!" neku said  
"and I guess there are your friend in the last game you beat" link said guessing  
"yeah, there are, shiki, Joshua, beat and rhyme!" neku said and the four of them prepare the battle and after all noises is defeated and warp to the place, they talking about where they are and they home and trouble  
"so, you must save your world and the dimension" Joshua said  
"that's right! If I choice save my world I think they will dead already!" spyro said  
"but, how you will come back?" shiki said  
"well, we planning to beat the game and the portal is opening for us, I guess" link said  
"but where we must beat the game?" beat said  
"the master game is dead! And the other bosses is already defeated!" rhyme said  
"and the underworld is a secret place for us!" neku said and suddenly a high energy pressure is take spyro focus  
"huh, what is this?" spyro said  
"what happen?" neku said  
"I feel…a high energy pressure around this place"  
"well, we must defeat it and I think that the game end!" shiki said  
"let's hurry or something bad happen" Joshua said and they nodded


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: game over**

They going to underworld, to check a powerful pressure that spyro feel  
"do you feel any powerful pressure?" link ask  
"yes, and it's not far from here" spyro explain  
"well, we should check it out. Come on!" Joshua said. And after they get in to underworld, not far walking from the entrance, they got a wall.  
"what!? A wall!?" neku said  
"a wall? But where?" link ask  
"in front of me" neku said  
"I see nothing" spyro said and seeing is there a wall?  
"this wall is invisible and only way to get through is: defeat all noises!" rhyme explain  
"okay, now we must get prepare!" shiki said  
"right!" neku said and start scanning the noises…but this noises is blue and that's mean that noises is very strong  
"what!" neku said and the blue noises is coming to them and they warped into a battlefield  
"alright!" link said, draw his sword and his shield  
"be careful this noises is strong!" neku said  
"this will be excited!" spyro said and flying to the air and draw his sword.  
their enemy is shark, hawk, jellyfish and wolf. The shark dive to the ground and charged to them in the ground, the hawk fly toward to spyro and start the air war, the jellyfish is attack with his tentacle and the wolf is start running to them for an attack. But they actually missed all attack and start a counter attack. Link is start using one of his skill to kill a wolf, neku and shiki is attack the jellyfish, beat and rhyme is going to battle with a shark and spyro and Joshua will defeat the hawk. The battle is perfect nobody is get hurt, until neku get an attack from the shark and got a blood bleeding on his right hand.  
"NEKU!" they screamed and just another shark is attack again to neku  
"watch out!" spyro said and slash back to the attacking shark and dive again  
"thank you spyro" neku said  
"it's okay, now get up and defeat this noises and get back your world to normal" spyro said and neku nodded and get up for battle again  
"they are strong than we fight the noises last time" link said  
"but how suppose we to do?" rhyme said  
"we must defeat them!" neku said and they looked to spyro in head seeing the floor and suddenly.  
an black aura is around spyro body and begin to get inside

"not again!" link said and he saw his triforce glowing bright  
"what the!? What is happening!?" Joshua said and suddenly spyro body turn into black and his eyes is white  
"spyro…" link said  
"don't worry I'm still control this darkness" dark spyro said in echo voice and different voice  
"what is wrong with him?" beat ask  
"he now turn into dark form. He now more powerful than normal spyro is" link explain and a blink eye they saw spyro is gotten their back and start attack with his claw and his sword  
"how he do that?" Joshua said  
"do you see, only a blink eye he can get on their back!" link said  
"well, we must help him!" neku said  
"right" shiki said and they continued to fight again  
after all noises is defeated and warped back to the place, spyro black aura around him is fading and the color of spyro scale and clothe is turning to normal  
"spyro! Why you are not tell us?" Joshua said  
"well it is a long story" spyro said and explain to them, where he got that power?  
"and that the last time I got transformed into dark side" spyro said  
"well, that good. But now, we should go on" neku said and start walking  
after they walk, not far from their walk they found a strange machine  
"what is this?" shiki said  
"it looks like a portal" Joshua said  
"but it can be work?" link said  
"I think" Joshua said and start to figure out to power it and he found a button and press it. Suddenly the gate is power on and the door looked like a portal opened  
"its work!" link said, excited  
"now we can go to our world!" spyro said  
" I think, this is a goodbye" beat said  
"yeah, thank to you guys we can finally go to our world" spyro said  
"we will missed you guys" rhyme said  
"we missed to you guys" link said and get it with waving his hand  
"see you later neku and your friend!" spyro said and waving to them and get in to the portal


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: quite night**

Spyro and link is already save another dimension and warped back to their dimension, and they will join marth team

"that was weird!" link said  
"yeah, I think they are only my world is in danger, but they still another dimension we must save!" spyro said and start to fly to the camp, but spyro and link have a bad feeling about them  
"do you feel anything is going to them?" spyro ask  
"yes, I feel it too, but we must hurry!" link explain on spyro back and spyro nodded "but better hang on!" spyro said and start to increase the speed. After they land on the tree and hiding behind the leaf, they saw ten bublin, two of them guarding, one of them laying on the ground and the rest of them search into the tent "what are they doing?!" spyro said "hey spyro, don't say so loud!" link said "oh, sorry" spyro said. They still watching their movement until link, is ready for shooting a arrow to them "better get ready!" link said "okay!" spyro said and draw his sword out from it sheathe. After one bublin out from it tent and holding something suspicious to them "what are they holding?" link ask "is that the core?!" spyro said until a light hawk attack them, they looked where it from and they looked their friend marth, ike and naruto "get out from that tent!" naruto said, but no response "**BLAZING RASENGAN!**" naruto said and a clone of him appear and start build a small red ball and naruto running to one of them and attack them at him stomach and cause him fly far from it " my turn, **GREAT EATHER!**" ike said and a blue fire attack most of them and cause them fly to the air and ike, attack them with it and slam them to the ground "let me, blast through the darkness **DIVLIGHT FALCHION!**" marth said and a light huge hawk charged to them and kill them, but there still two of them and they start shooting to them. But luckily link shoot them first and spyro slash the last of them "spyro, link, you guys are okay!" naruto said "yeah, we have a portal to another dimension" link said and they talking until later at night

"hm…" spyro thinking, laying on the ground and looking the star  
"spyro, you are not sleep yet?" marth said  
"I can't sleep, because I think we must defeat malefor, I mean naruto can't come with us!" spyro said  
"why?" marth ask  
"because, he will be just like me at last time!" spyro said  
'hm…yeah I know you would say like that" marth said and join the night with spyro  
"it is beautiful" marth said  
"yeah" spyro said depress  
"what's wrong?" marth said  
"my friend, even we save my world, I'm still alone" spyro said  
"spyro, I know your feeling and they know too, ike will said we all family, we always help each other and link he will protect somebody special to him even he will cost his life"  
"but, you guys have family!" spyro said and let his tears fall to the ground  
"spyro, naruto is have same feeling with you, he has no parent and all of people is won't be friend with him"  
"hm…"  
"but, I will ask you something: do you want to join with ssbb? So you will not alone after your world is save, how about it?"  
"hm…are you sure?"  
"I will ask master hand to invite you"  
"thank you, I will accept!"  
"if master hand agree you will meet us every day and another smasher"  
"now, we must ask naruto, right?"  
"yes"  
"well better get sleep" marth said and stood up to the tent  
"I think I can't join, battle with malefor is use purple dragon power and its power cause it death. I'm sorry marth, I lie, I can't join with you guys" spyro said and see a shooting star  
"I wish, I can live with them all" spyro said  
"I don't want to be alone! Just like in past"  
"I feel only pain in my head and I only see a darkness around me!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: new power**

In morning they told naruto: he can't join the battle, but he request to save his world  
"okay, but we must quick okay" ike said, they set off by portal near them. After they landed some village, they not see any of villager  
"where is everybody?" naruto said  
"is this your village?" spyro ask  
"but, this so quite!" ike said  
"well, what now?" link ask  
"we should check this village first!" marth answer and they nodded  
"but wait, this village is so huge! We should split up!" link said  
"okay. Now I, link and spyro will go to west and you two will go to east okay?" marth said and they nodded and start to search in opposite way.  
in marth team  
they search on walking, but in their search they found an ink and a blood  
"again?" marth said  
"what again?" spyro said  
"before we found you we see a blood track and we followed your blood and found you in the end of blood track" link said  
"so, this time there is a blood and ink, we must follow it then?"  
"that's right, we must hurry then" marth said and they followed the blood and ink track. A hours later, they found a white wolf, collapsed. It have a red mark and black color on it end tail  
"a wolf!?" spyro said  
"hm…we should help it!" marth said  
"but, with what-" link said being cut and suddenly another wolf jumped above them and past them and turned to them to fight "I guess we must deal with them!" spyro said, draw his sword out from it sheathe on his left hand and ready to fight. But the wolf attack first and hit marth, now marth right hand is bleeding and cannot use his sword "MARTH!" the two of them screamed "argh! I'm okay, but I cannot fight!" marth said, holding his wound "well, marth try to heal that wolf wound!" link said and marth nodded and running to the collapsed white wolf. Spyro and link try to attack, but they are too fast! What wrong with us!? They are too fast! I think spyro cannot use the time breaker link though "why we can't hit them even an single!" spyro said and link remember something back on the snowpeak ruins, he remember he fought the wolf. In the battle "link! Link! LINK!" spyro said, and its make link snapped out "huh what?" link said as he snapped out "are you thinking something? If not help me to defeat them!" spyro said "I know!" link said and begin to transformed into divine beast: wolf. Alright time to finish them! Link though and start to running to them to attack, but they attack too. But luckily link missed the attack and attack back quickly, it hit the wolf and the wolf start running from wolf link, but spyro hit the running wolf and the wolf dead "that's do the trick!" spyro said. Only five left! Link though. But another wolf want to attack marth and the collapsed white wolf, but luckily spyro attack with his sword and the wolf fall to the ground and run back again "that was close!" spyro said "thank you, spyro" marth said and looking to spyro back: its bleeding! "spyro! Why your back is bleeding?!" marth ask "only like a battle always get hurt!" spyro said and continued the battle, wolf link, still try to launch another attack but always missed. The wolf are trying to attack wolf link, until wolf link launch another attack and miss them, the wolf get a chance to attack and the bite stick on wolf link neck, until several bite get hit, spyro running toward wolf link to help him. He slash powerfully with his dragon blaze and the wolf get hit and fall to the ground and running to the group of wolf. What suppose we to do they are too strong and too hard to reach the same level of speed wolf link though, until spyro said "come on, hop on my back!" and wolf link nodded and jumped on spyro back and begin to fly! On flying, the wolf cannot reach them, but the wolf transformed into a group of hawk and attack spyro, but it hit only spyro shoulder "ugh, what are they?! They can transformed into a hawk?!" spyro said and he get heavier, until look back and see human link! "spyro, try to fly around and try to evade all attack. I try to shoot them with my bow!" link said and spyro nodded, spyro try to fly around them, they followed spyro at back. Link try to shoot them, all of his shoot missed, but one of them get shoot and fall to the ground "yes! Only four left!" link said until spyro groaned to link "what wrong?" link ask "don't sit on my wounded back!" spyro shout and link looked on spyro back "oh, sorry" link said apologize. Until a hawk hit spyro, spyro screamed because of pain and fall to the ground with link. Marth only can see them and heal the collapsed wolf, he want to help them but he can't fight with fist, the hawk transformed into a wolf again and ready to attack them "ugh, spyro!*turning around*whoa!" link said, he think only death coming to them, is this the end of us?! Sorry ike, naruto, we can't continued the journey to save the world! Link though as the end of link though the wolf attack! Only one centimeter a laser beam hit the attacking wolf. Link turn around who shoot the laser beam? And he saw spyro standing with open mouth "spyro! Do you shoot that laser beam!?" link ask "yeah, after I get up, I see you in danger! And without any idea, I just want to try to spit a fireball, but a laser beam come out from my mouth!" spyro explain "well good, we must defeat them all now!" link said and turning a round there is not a single of them "they escape? What a bummer" link said "well, now we must check marth condition and rest!" spyro said and run to marth to check his condition and the collapsed white wolf


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: the request**

They help the white wolf, collapsed on the ground.

After the battle over, spyro learn a new element. He though that crystal in unknown dragon are trade, his power on me and my power is in him! Marth and link still try to heal the white wolf "damn! I don't have any bandage, even my bottle is empty!" link said "how we must to do now?" marth said. They thinking about thirty minute, and the white wolf is opening its eye's and it jumped back for distant "it still alive!" spyro said, but the wolf can't stand up too long, so it fall to the ground. It cause them panicked and running to it, for treatment. Hm…what suppose to heal it wounds? It is a deep wound! And I don't have any potion or bandage or something to heal it! Link though, the white wolf is still laying on the ground because can't stand of pain, marth and spyro thinking to heal it, until link transformed again to wolf to talk with it  
"are you okay?" wolf link said  
"ugh…who are you guys?" the white wolf response and link think it he, but she.  
"uh…we talk that later! I and my friend are going to heal your wounds! Okay?"  
"but, please hurry!" she said and wolf link transformed into human link "how it go?" marth ask "we must hurry to heal it!" link said "how about covered the wound with leaf for a while?" spyro said and they nodded "why don't you ask earlier! I have a leaf from battle you and me with unknown dragon!" link said "I definitely will get my power back! Even I got my new power!" spyro said as link covering the white wolf wound with leaf. After a few hour later the white wolf can stand up and link change form again into wolf  
"are you okay" wolf link said  
"feel much better, thank you"  
"now what is your name? my name is link, that's with black clothe and horn, well it dragon is spyro and another one with blue crimson armor and blue hair is marth" link said  
"my name is amaterasu. I'm the sun goddesses, but just call me ammy" ammy said, link still confused. In his world only have three goddesses, but he realized, she must be in another world  
"well, now your wound are healed, well not fully I guess, we will continued our journey now" spyro said "wait, can I request you guys something?" she said "what is it? Tell us!" spyro said "can you save my world? A rumor said somebody coming from another dimension. First is many people! And the second is only two or three, I get that in village" ammy said "we accept, but we must-" wolf link said cut with portal appear back them and suck into a portal and continued with ammy. After the unsuccessful landing, they found themselves in destroyed village and see ammy standing behind them "where are we?" marth ask "this is village I told you I heard the rumor!" she said, marth only hear a bark, but spyro manage to understand her "she said, we already on her world now" spyro said "but this just like the forgotten village!" wolf link said and again marth can't understand what its mean and only bark he heard, and spyro explain again "he said, this just like the forgotten village!" spyro said. They are going to walk around the village to find the villager, but only a few steps they found a monster with armor. It seems wolf link recognize it. Until ammy said "there they are! They who burned this village!" link transformed into a human "that is dynalfols! They usually use armor, but they are strong!" he said "no problem! We are four and they two" spyro said and ammy barked and they are in battle stances. "link and… ammy, you two fight one of them and I and spyro will fight the another!" marth said and they burst to charged an attack  
in link and ammy battle  
they started to charged the attack, but the dynalfols charged to them and jumped until landed back them. Link and ammy down their guard and see what happen. The dynalfols try to attack them and successfully landed on them. Link and ammy fall to the ground, and the dynalfols attach its sword and its tail (an axe in its tail) on link and ammy neck and cause them can't move "link, ammy!" marth said and running toward them to help "marth what are you doing?!" spyro screamed and let his guard down. This condition its mean chances to dynalfols to captured them, but spyro noticed and jump back and recover his battle state. But suddenly a glowing ball fly around them "what is this?" spyro said "uh… spyro, that is smash ball! Destroy that ball and you will release your full power!" marth said and spyro slash the smash ball and spyro surrounded by smash aura, not even ask he try it out at link and ammy dynalfols enemy. A fire beam come out from spyro mouth and hit it on dynalfols and cause him death. Amaterasu, link and marth in awe, what happened to spyro, but spyro fell to the ground "ugh, that was wash my whole energy!" spyro said "way to go spyro" link said and stand up and use bomb to throw it to the another, after that he use his bow, but the dynalfols still standing. Ammy use her celestial brush technique: power slash level 3! And the dynalfols is spare apart into half. They confused what happen  
"why that dynalfols suddenly split to half?" link said  
"that because ammy did!" a voice coming from ammy  
"who's there?!" marth said still confused  
"in here!" a voice coming from ammy head, and they turned to ammy, a glowing like a bug bounce up and down on ammy head  
"who the heck are you?" spyro said  
"my name is issun! And I'm a poncle! Not a bug!" issun said, bounce up and down maniacally and turned to fiery red  
"slow down bug-eh… I mean issun! We just want to ask: why that enemy is split to half?" link ask  
"its celestial brush technique: power slash, its can cut big rock only use that technique!" issun said  
"that I was want to ask! And we must get who is causing this trouble!" marth said, walking to north area and followed by themS


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: the captured**

They meet very strange friend and plus, a tiny friend of her just bring back spyro memories.

Amaterasu and her friend are trying to save and known this group of people from another dimension, issun don't disturb me! Amaterasu groaned to issun "watch out furball! I think I just try on that horn of him!" issun said bouncing up to spyro horn. Spyro still remember, he with spark, always compliant about everything. "why are you cry?" amaterasu ask "no, just… remember about my friend! Is just like issun expression!" spyro explain "hey!" issun protest to spyro and glowing to fiery red. The third of them still fighting, until night comes. "hey spyro, can you make a fire!" marth ask "sorry I can't, I don't have a fire element anymore!" spyro said "well I do it" amaterasu barked, before marth ask to spyro, spyro said first "she's mean, she do it!" "are you sure?" link ask and amaterasu barked in agreement. Only a few inches from the firewood, a fire is suddenly appear! "whoa! How do you do that?" marth ask "its one of ammy celestial brush technique" issun explain "so that power is very powerful? Like that?" link guess and issun response "yes". The time passed, and they fell asleep, except spyro  
"hm…" spyro thinking and catch some breath "when we are can defeat malefor? Even we found new power" spyro still thinking to himself "cynder… spark…" spyro said as he saw a dragon and a dragonfly to him "cynder…? Spark…?" spyro said to himself and running to them. But they run away "hey guys wait up!" spyro said and followed them. But a giant monster is flying in front of him "what? Who are you?" spyro ask, but no response and the giant monster attack him. But as the monster attack spyro, spyro wake up.  
"that was a dream?" spyro ask to himself and looking around "well I must get sleep now" spyro said and walk to the camp. But after arrive, he not seeing one of his friends except amaterasu  
"amaterasu! Wake up!" spyro said and want to wake up amaterasu  
"ugh… what up, purple lizard?" issun ask and amaterasu ask the same question "where the other?" spyro ask "what do you mean?" amaterasu ask back "whaddaya know. They'll missing! Guess we must find them, eh?" issun said and amaterasu barked in agreement. "amaterasu, where we must find them?" spyro ask "well, think we must find trail of them" amaterasu response. They all search, but no of them found a trail or even a scent, until issun said "hey, purple lizard! Can I sleep on ya horn?" issun ask "uh… yeah, I don't mind" spyro response. They still search, but no luck. "amaterasu, do you think they been captured?" spyro guess and amaterasu give bark of agreement. But, suddenly an explosion is cause them surprise, and they cannot dodge. After a black smoke clear, spyro and amaterasu is unconscious condition. A two dynalfols is lifted them and bring them to somewhere place. After a while, spyro get his conscious.

"ugh… where am i?" spyro ask to himself and look around. There's a cell with fifteen or fourteen people.  
"who are they?" spyro ask again, but a response is near him and he looked back and saw link, marth and amaterasu (of course with issun, bouncing up and down)  
"you already wake up, eh?" issun said  
"how did you…" spyro cut off by link  
"we are in jail now! They captured us, in the middle of night" link explain "yeah, even worst! Our weapon are, separate from us. But, you still have your dragon blaze!" marth explain  
"heh, I will break this jail easily" spyro said, but he not noticed his hand and leg are chained "what?!" spyro surprise, he can't move because of that chain "you're not noticed, eh, whadaya know, we are stuck in here! I want to go out from this lantern!" issun mad and glowing to fiery red  
"hey, amaterasu! Can you break this jail with your celestial brush technique?" marth ask "I can't it because this jail is very hard!" amaterasu barked "she said, this jail is very hard!" issun said "well then, if we can't go outside, so we must wait until someone coming and we ask them" link said "no! we must check them first!" marth said "and I must ask who are they?" spyro ask  
"they are our friend smasher! But they still unconscious" link explain  
"I think they are: jigglypuff, captain falcon, falco, fox, Mario, luigi, peach, ganondorf, olimar, donkey kong, diddy kong, snake, sonic and bowser!" marth said  
"we must save them?! And bring them to ssbb mansion?" spyro guess and link nodded  
"now, what we gonna to do? I'm getting sick of this lantern!" issun said in mad expression  
"I got a plan! If one of this jail guard coming with the key, issun, you will the one who grab that key in unnoticed" marth explain and issun nodded  
"issun, I will break that lantern but one side! So the guard will not noticed, that the lantern broke." Link said and punch of the lantern and broken.  
"now, stay act like that! Okay?" spyro said  
"yeah, yeah, yeah, just shut up, purple lizard!" issun said and spyro just rolled his eyes 'it just like spark always said, on this condition' spyro though


	23. Chapter 23

****note: sorry, i post new chapter too long. it because my quota are empty and have a examination,but thank for that i can concentrated on my fanfic. and one more think i finally make the last chapter (still process), i hope it's okay if spyro have a weapon, and the other evolve (even spyro stand in two leg). i hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Chapter 23: the escape**

After a while, they heard a step voice, someone is coming!

"well, well. We are surprise that dragon is legendary. But you are funny wearing an clothe and sword" he said, he has a green shell on its back and a spike around it, he hiding his face on shadow "where are we!?" link ask madly "shut up green boy! You all in my jail, underground shin shui field" the man said "and who are you?" spyro ask "I don't expect you can talk. Okay, my name is… bowser!" bowser said come out from the shadow. Link and marth gasped "wait, you can't be bowser!" marth said "in that body of bowser, is your smasher! I'm copying his body and his power!" he said with evil laugh "why you!" spyro mad and change to dark spyro. But, an electric is attack spyro "aaaaggggghhhh…!" spyro screamed and fall to the ground "what happen?!" link ask to spyro "that chain, an electric power is save in that chain. If he used his power, it will attack again with that electric" he said and leave the jail. Now what? Marth though. "spyro are you okay?" amaterasu said "I'm okay. But how I can leave this jail?" spyro ask, but no one of them response. The next day, the guard is going to give them food. But link already noticed, the guard will coming, so this is the chance to them! "here's your food, rats!" the guard throw the food to them and issun is already near the guard and snapped the key and go back to the lantern without being noticed.

The guard get up the stairs and issun bouncing of happiness "goodness, the guard is not noticed!" spyro said in relive, "I told ya, just shut up, I can do it!" issun said and bouncing to door jail. "hey, wait. How about me?!" spyro ask and try to break the chain "alright, just wait a minute, he trying to find the key!" amaterasu barked many time. "here it is!" issun said and bouncing to spyro left leg chain, to right leg chain and the two wrist chain on each side. "that chain… is too small!" spyro commented "okay, that should do it. Now where we should get away from this jail?!" amaterasu barked many times "but how about them?!" spyro ask to amaterasu, marth and link just watched them talk "hey, hey, I don't think we would safe here, ya know!" issun said with jealous noise. Link and marth grab their weapon, sitting on side of jail.

"okay, okay. Issun, I don't think we should leave them in this jail!" link said "yeah. We should help them out from here!" marth continued "…ok, but I should leave this jail okay?" issun explain, but amaterasu response "come on issun! Don't be a coward!" issun get mad and said "how dare you!" he glow to fiery red and bounce up and down maniacally "yeah, I would like to say that!" spyro said "sorry to interrupted, but we should get going. Before-" marth cut by an arrow shoot to them but missed. They turned around and see a hundred of bulblin standing to them "we should told you before this!" link complaint and the bulblin are ready for a shoot to them "I think we should RUN!" issun idea and they run fast as possible. The hundred of bulblin are shooting directly to them, but all the arrow they shoot is missed, link try to shoot back with his bow "hey link! Where you can get that bow? I though they take all of your items!" marth ask "they only take my iron boots, slingshot, my empty bottle and my fishing rod!" link said as he shooting to the bulblin. Spyro shoot them with his laser beam and amaterasu use one of her celestial brush technique.

But, if they kill the bulblin, they not just get few, but more! "ugh… where they come from?!" issun complaint, link is already run out of bow, spyro have lost out of his energy and amaterasu lost out of her ink and the red mark is faded and vanished. They glared at amaterasu and what wrong with her "what's wrong with you?" marth ask and issun explain "her ink, for celestial brush technique are empty! Now she can't fight!"  
"what should we do?" spyro ask in confused  
"no other choice, but we should RUN!" link answer  
"but we can't just leave them!" marth said  
"we save them later! Marth, how much weight do you have?" link questioned  
"well its 49 kg" marth answer  
"its enough for me*change form into wolf, bark to marth*" link said and marth are understand what he meant to and jumped to link back  
"okay spyro, can you fly faster?" link barked "heh, don't ask mine flying skill" spyro answer and link glared at amaterasu "sure, I can" amaterasu answer and they run faster as they can (spyro is flying on the air). As they get out from the jail and landed on sinshu field, they only see a land. No grass no tree, but there's rock everywhere and amaterasu are depress I can't protect them all! How I must be god if I can't protect them amaterasu though. marth are going to dismount from link back "they will regret this!" issun said get mad and turned into fiery red and bouncing up and down maniacally, spyro look to amaterasu who feeling, the same feeling with him… "now we must get ike and naruto!" marth said "who is them?" amaterasu questioned to wolf link "they are our friend" link answer. They still try to find the portal in sinshu field, but nothing but land and rock they see "how we suppose to do?" link ask, they ask each other and spyro walk away from them and link transformed into a human  
spyro  
spyro stand in nowhere and he try to use his power and lift his hand straight in front of him come on! Spyro though and his eye widened and a little portal appear in front of spyro and get bigger and bigger until reach it maximum and spyro relief and catch some breath and running to them "guys, guys I find a portal to them!" spyro said in running "huh? Where do you find it?" marth said "I think luck" spyro said and they all nodded and jumped to the portal not far from them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: the rescue!**

They landed on the village of konoha and try to find ike and naruto

"oh, hey you guys! We are looking for you!" ike said in happy  
"*huff**huff* ike, naruto, you… must… come… with… us!" link said in catching some breath  
"but, why? and…" naruto looked to the white wolf "she is amaterasu" spyro response "whoa, whoa, so this you told they are your friend!? Heh, I only know that a kid can in your team!" issun complaint "hey who the heck are you too, bug?!" naruto response "hey! I'm no bug! But a poncle!" issun said and marth separate the two of them "stop arguing! We find the smasher already!" marth said "really?!" ike asked and link nodded "uh… spyro do they look stronger than us?" amatersu ask "eh… of course" spyro said "but we must get a portal to them!" ike said and spyro try to walk away in not noticed, he stooped and will make another portal back.  
after the portal is opened widely, he will tell them.

Link and marth are curious with him, but the concentrated to save the smasher. After landing to the ground, link, marth, spyro and amaterasu try to find the jail. "I think it right here!" marth said pointed to the ground and suddenly, a hole appeared and marth fall to the hole, they all followed and see marth laying on the ground and a stair "marth! Are you okay?" ike shouted and marth nodded "good. Marth! We will get down to you!" link shouted and walk over, continued with spyro, ike, naruto and amaterasu. Marth get up with ike help, they all look around "this just like a jail" naruto said "it is a jail!" issun said "just not keep your voice get lauded" spyro said and they nodded "just follow us!" amaterasu barked and link and marth understand what she's mean to, ike and naruto can't not know what did it say. They only followed them and they found the jail with a fifteen people "there they are!" ike said, pointing to the jail with people "so they are your smasher?" naruto asked to spyro "not me, but them! I'm not smasher!" spyro explain. They get closer to the jail, but a dynalfols is appeared above of them, they jumped to evade and ready for battle.

Ike who first attack, but the dynalfols are evading from the attack a chance to counter attack and hit. Ike blew to the wall, marth are going to help him. Ike head are bleeding. Link's turn to attack, he going to use his ball and chain to launch a heavy attack to it. The first attack being defended, but the pull of the ball are successful to hit it. But the dynalfols are recovering his stance and charge an attack use his axe. Link try to defend the attack, but the dynalfols use his tail axe to unstable link battle stance and attack directly to link. Link get blew to the wall and his head bleeding with his feet, spyro try to help him, but the dynalfols blocking spyro to him and attack again to his head. Causing him to get unconscious and bleeding, naruto and amaterasu get ready for attack "shadow clone jutsu!" naruto said and a clone appeared next to him, "ammy! Use your brush technique to stun it!" issun said and amaterasu barked in agreement and use her power slash to stun it. Naruto are ready to attack and amaterasu already stun it and naruto charged to it. Naruto is in the range of it and ready to attack, but the dynalfols are recovery it battle stance and jumped to naruto head and attack with it tails. Naruto head are bleeding and fell unconscious. Marth are attacking to it with his technique "blast trough the darkness, divlight falchion!" marth said and a light hawk appear behind marth and marth swing his sword to it and the light hawk attack to it and it hits. The dynalfols are dead by marth and after the dynalfols die, a purple crystal with purple aura and electric thingy, is on the ground. Amaterasu and marth are going to help them, only spyro wake up first and see them fell unconscious "hey, hey, why are you not use your fire!? I think you're cool as a dragon with two feet and…" issun said as spyro stood up and try to ignore issun and see around.

He saw a purple crystal laying on the ground, spyro still remember, that crystal made of dark power. "so that why! That dynalfols are stronger than before!" spyro said and run to the crystal to destroy it. After destroying the crystal and wake up ike, link and naruto from unconscious, they break the jail with their sword, jutsu and brush technique, "oh… so that why make him stronger!" ike said "yeah, I destroy it! To make sure that crystal are not going to used again by them!" spyro explain "but now what we do now?" marth ask  
they all thinking, until naruto said "I know! I can use my jutsu to bring them!" and they nodded "okay! Multi shadow clone jutsu!" naruto said and nine naruto clone appear. They all bough one person per them except issun "oh yeah how suppose we to do?" issun said and spyro remember, he walk away again from them. Marth and link followed spyro from behind, until he stopped, he put falco and straight his hand ahead and appear a little portal until it big. Spyro lifted falco on his back and marth and link stared at him until he turned around.

"hehe… I can explain" spyro said with a warm smile "no need" link said "we must tell them to come here" marth said "but, you promise not to tell anyone" spyro said and they nodded and come back again to them. After telling they found a portal they go to the portal to escape from the jail. After they disappear with the portal, bowser turn into a human with armor "just you know, I will get you at war!" she said and a unknown dragon appear "hey, unknown copy! Why you let them get away!" said dragon "we will finish them off at war!" she said with evil smile and evil laugh


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: the missing**

After rescuing the smasher, amaterasu want to stay with them. Naruto have a message from his world

"thank goodness! They all saved!" naruto said "what is save?" issun ask "my world! They all in hidden sand village!" naruto said "okay, do you want to go now or what?" spyro ask to him "hehe… I want to go now!" naruto said "okay, let me show you the engine room" ike said and lead naruto to engine room. "hey, amaterasu! Do you want to go to your world?" spyro ask "no, I think we would survive in their" amaterasu response "hey, hey, hey, furball! What do ya think about them?" issun said "they would save! They all already leaf before we arrive" amaterasu said. They all still in hospital, until Mario wake up "hey Mario! You woke up first!" marth said  
"mamamia… where am I?" Mario said, spyro, issun and amaterasu let them spoke first  
"you all at ssbb hospital!" ike said, walking to them after taking naruto to his world  
"do you save us?" he ask and one of them wake up and ask the same question  
"yes, but not only us save you. But them" link said pointing to spyro and amaterasu  
"who are they?" falco ask to ike "they are our friend! That wolf named amatersu with poncle on her head and the another one named spyro" marth said "is that a dragon?" sonic said "uh… yeah I'm a dragon" spyro said "I never expect a dragon use a clothe" sonic said "someone says like that" spyro said  
"hey, hey, hey, I suppose ya know: he lots stronger than you!" issun said I never expect issun would says like that amatersu though "get off of me!" sonic said, they all just like the same ike though. They all resting on their own rooms, spyro and amaterasu resting on link's room  
"you guys want to sleep in my room?!" link said and they nodded "hey, we saw the first room and entered!" issun said "oh well, if you want to sleep, just don't wake me up at midnight!" link said and they nodded. At midnight, someone entered the hall and go to center of the hall, where to five core is saved. Amaterasu wake up by her sense, spyro wake up in the same time as issun get up "hey, furball, what's wrong? I want to catch a sleep!" issun said and spyro shut him mouth and they nodded and walk quietly to the hall. In the hall, someone want to grab the core, but he looked like ike "ike?! What are you doing here?" spyro said and ike response "I thought the core are being missing and I'm here to check it out" ike said "hey furball, I don't think ya have good sense, after ya last battle with yami!" issun said and amaterasu barked and said "no, I still have my sense" and ike said "oh well just like the same" and he launch an attack to spyro and spyro get slashed on his left leg "ugh… ike what are you doing?!" spyro said and no response and amaterasu said "I told you, I was right!" and she in battle stance.  
ike use his skill, eather, to slash amaterasu from above, but luckily she jumped back and spyro slash him back to encounter the attack. Ike missed the attack but a cherry bomb appeared next to him and blew up a huge explosion. Everyone get up and go to the hall, except ike, marth and link, still sleepy because their energy almost drained out from the escape. In the hall, after the smoke clear, the three of them cough up "hey, furball, *cough* *cough* ya must do this in field or something very big place" issun said "but this place are big enough!" amaterasu said, and the smasher looked at them and the core: it gone "where the core?" sonic said and spyro, issun and amaterasu look to the core place, it nothing. "are you guys try to steal it?!" luigi said as he panicked, the three of them cannot explain, because they can't stop to asking.  
"so is that you want!" captain falco said and in battle stance, they all in battle stance. Spyro and amaterasu, in battle stance. All smasher charge to attack, all of the attack deflected and missed "they so strong, even my speed is in maximum!" sonic said "my power still not enough" bowser said and they attack again in the same time. This time, all attack are target one person, and first is amaterasu. Spyro in panic and he let amaterasu get a attack and bleeding, spyro get mad and a big tree defended amaterasu. The smasher gets back and saw spyro in fury mode, a laser ball surrounding spyro, a leaf, a water and little meteor rock surrounding him.  
he thinks this furry mode and the material surrounding him, even his sword surrounded by the material. Ike, link and marth wake up, and they noticed someone battle in the hall. In the hall, "ammy! Ya must retreat from this battle!" issun said bouncing up and down on her head "this wounds not bother me!" amaterasu said, spyro being attacked by the smasher. Spyro can't attack his own friends, he thinks we must escape from this world. Spyro raise his hand and a meteor rock defended them and this chance, spyro make a portal to escape.  
after they escape and the meteor rock are destroyed by itself, the smasher don't see them "they escaped!" captain falco said and marth, link and ike come in and asked "what happening!?" marth asked "friends of yours have steal our core!" sonic said, they looked confused and ike said "but where are they?" and luigi said "they disappear, just like a ghost!" marth and link knew, spyro used his power to build portal to escaped "they betray us all!" peach said, no they wouldn't do that ike though.  
"okay, we must find them!" link said  
"no! don't you think they would kill you?!" sonic said  
"I… I mean we, will go to talk with them!" marth said  
"we won't let them in dark side!" ike said and they running to engine room  
"why them not in our side?" luigi said  
"yeah, they would be killed by them!" sonic said  
why them not understand!? They saved by them ike though and they jumped to another world


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: war planning**

Spyro turn to himself and amaterasu have report from issun

"ammy! Our world are saved!" issun said "how do you know?" amaterasu asked "that old man ishaku tell me! We must go now!" issun said bouncing up and down, they looked to spyro "it's okay, I can take care of myself" spyro said and they nodded "okay, *build a portal* there you go!" spyro said "okay, see you later, spyro!" issun said and disappear with amaterasu. That was long quite, spyro don't have any work to do, except saved his own world "hhmm… I must go see ike, link and marth" spyro said and begin to walk. Suddenly, a portal appear in front of spyro "what!?" spyro said and link, ike and marth come out from the portal and get smashed spyro and fall to the ground "oh hey, spyro, are you okay?" ike said and try to get up "sorry! I don't know you are in front of the portal" marth said and get up with link. They all now become group like old, but they walk over the forest until they stopped and spyro explain why the smasher attack him and spyro have new element "I get it" marth said "that's right, but now we must find the core again" spyro said and from the sky, there were a black purple crystal falling above them. They noticed, and jumped back to evade, after the crystal touch the ground and get stickled to the ground, spyro remember that crystal.  
a purple dragon like spyro, but darker, is in the crystal. "hahahaha… I finally meet you" malefor said "malefor!" spyro said "oh yes, a purple dragon and your tiny friend. I just want to know you" malefor said "to know what?!" ike said "to know: if you want to save your world you must war with me!" malefor said "we all four and you one!" link said and the crystal zoomed out: a hundred of troops, airbond, armored, soldier, weaponry and transformation soldier. They gasped and see this can be true! We can defeat all of them spyro though "I will have war you at your world, tomorrow I will wait in front of warfang, were there is a large field!" malefor said and faded as he disappear the crystal are destroyed. They think until ike have idea "I know we must tell the other about this!" ike said "yeah, I think where we can find friend" spyro said "our another friends world!" they said in same time "okay ike: you go to naruto world, marth: go to amaterasu world and you link: go to neku world" spyro said and they nodded "oh yeah, how about you?" link ask "I will wait you guys in my world: in front of warfang, its field" spyro said "but where?" marth ask "the time I fight with malefor" spyro said and they remember "I will set you off the world and I will make a portal from our friend world" he said and make four portal and three portal from their friend world "that do the trick! This portal will be permanent, but be quick!" spyro said and they nodded and set off to another world  
spyro now alone and thinking about the war can we survive this war? I want to save my world! But how about them? They will not survive the war spyro though, he thinking about the war. He give his mind off no, I trusted them! And they not die in war even end spyro though and he set off himself to field in front of warfang.  
after landing, he see himself in front of warfang. "only waiting them all and until tomorrow" spyro said. In malefor's lair, "master the purple dragon are inside of war zone" unknown swordsman said "should we start the war?" unknown dragon said "we should kill him now" unknown copy said "we should wait until tomorrow. And… we gather all of the core he always keep" malefor said "what should we do about the core? Master?" unknown swordsman said "this core of universe, can destroy all world even another dimension, even can me stronger!" malefor said with evil laugh.  
in the night, spyro are laying on the ground in half sleep. He still waited them arrive "what they doing?" spyro ask to himself "why they took so long?" spyro ask to himself again, if he have a clock, it will be 11:07 PM. He still think about war for tomorrow "malefor, is too strong with them, even with me" spyro said and fall asleep  
in the dream,  
spyro in the middle of war, he try to find cynder and sparx "where are you going?" someone said softly, but link are more soft. "who's there!?" spyro ask and "don't worry, I'm here to help you to defeat malefor" a voice said "in the end, you must have your true purple dragon power, to defeat him" the voice faded as the, it says.  
back out to real world  
spyro wake up from the dream, "huh… that voice… who is it?" spyro ask to himself and look around to see marth or the other who come arrive first, but none of them arrive yet "why they not arrive yet? *take a deep breath* so I must fight them alone?" spyro said and thinking. But, he looked to the field: he saw malefor soldier and robot are in front. Spyro have no choice, if he leave, he never save his world and if he fight, it might be cause him death.  
"I will do it!" spyro said and fly to the field to start the war. But, after he landing, he saw malefor standing "ah… spyro, you won't stance a chance with us all!" he said "I will do it! Even I die!" spyro said "very well then, ATTACK!" malefor said and all troops and soldier of all kind attack spyro. One of them near spyro, and spyro attack with his dragon blaze. Now the enemy are on spyro back to stunned his movement, after the air bond attack directly to spyro, its only a few inches left, a blast of gun, shot to the air bond and death, and a arrow hit on monster on spyro back, he looked back and saw ike, link and marth standing with neku, amaterasu, naruto and nazzar with they own troops "sorry we late!" ike said "we so sorry, we just recruit our owns world friend to join with us!" marth said "and that how we took it so long!" link said and amaterasu barked to spyro "we all ya backup!" issun said "we ready to have a fight" neku said "we will fight to the end!" naruto said "and we ready, under your command, commander!" nazzar said. Spyro happy, all of the world are always help each other "ha… more blood and more people are death!" malefor said, spyro looked to malefor and said "all troops! ATTACK!" spyro said and they all attack and charged to them. Laguz, greil mercenaries, dragonlord, seraph knight, true blade, marshall, marksman, raven, sage, all troops, ballistaman, bishop, ninja, and amaterasu friend, even neku's friend all charged and attack.

Note: so how about it? In naruto, there are naruto friends too, even minato (fourth hokage) and gaara, in amaterasu, her friend are in war and link, all soldier of hyrule and ike, there's all character in the game, radiant dawn. In final chapter (next) will be long enough, but it will be take me one-two weeks to finish it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: the new shining!**

In war, they fight until the end of their life. Spyro, ike, link, marth, amaterasu, issun and naruto, charge to malefor's lair

"Well, well. What do we have here?" unknown swordsman said, with his group: unknown dragon, unknown copy, yami and orochimaru. They all knew, their own enemy will try to defend the lair, "spyro! You must go charge inside!" ike said and he are in battle stance "what?!" spyro ask "you must defeat malefor! Only you can match his power!" marth said "no! I will join with you!" spyro said "spyro! Theirs is no time!" link said "we will take them all!" naruto said "as goddesses, I must protect the people! But, I will leave it to you, spyro!" amatersu said "spyro! We can defeat them last time, so we can take them in the second!" issun said and spyro have no choice, but charged in. his path blocked by dragon, but link shoot an arrow to him, but missed, "you are my opponent!" link said and sheathed the sword out with his shield, spyro continued to charged in "heh… he won't stance a chance! His powers are inside me!" dragon said "he would defeat him! Because of you, he got a new element!" marth said, they all faced their target: marth with swordsman, ike with copy, link with dragon, amaterasu with yami, naruto with orochimaru. Spyro think, he couldn't defeat malefor, and he stopped running, if I can defeat him, we all gonna die, but if I run, it just for nothing to bring them here! Spyro though "no, I must defeat him or my friends will all die!" spyro said and running toward to…

in the battle, they all targeting one person and not bordering the other fight. Link battle, dragon spit out his fire ball toward link, but link used his shield attack to reflect back and it was successful. But only cause dragon a little wound "is that all you got?" unknown dragon said "don't understated me" link said and charged to attack, dragon use his earth element to defend himself, it was clashed! Link grinned and increased his strength, to break the earth wall. But it was failed. His steel swords are no match to his earth wall. Link is using his ball and chain. He only powerful attack. He throws to dragon, but it was too slow, so dragon can evade the attack easily.

in ike battle, ike use his great eather to defeat copy, copy used her great eather to canceled his attack. "how do you can use great eather?!" ike said "I can copy someone power, without changing shape like you!" she said and they continued the fight, until ike get slashed by her ragnell, ike scream in pain, why can she use ragnell?! Ike though "you are no match with me, spiky hair!" she said and continued to fight. This time ike used his eather to attack from above. But she only stepped one side and missed the attack. After recovering his battle stance ike slashed her with no mercy, she defended all attack and attack back to ike, luckily ike noticed and used his counter attack stance to slashed back to her, she get slashed back by him and they charged to slashed each other, and clashed.

in marth battle, "I wait for this moment!" swordsman said "only get revenge for the last time, eh!" marth said and they clashed each other, with lightning speed, they clashed every time and everywhere. Marth get his weak point, it's on his back. He stopped his feet to stopped the clashed, unknown swordsman has stopped his feet and they walk around in circle, "marth, you always stubborn to choice your opponent!" he said and laugh evilly "I'm not choice you to be my opponent!... but I choose you to be my rival!" marth said and they clashed each other, until it's marth chance to circle around him to attack on his back. Marth circle around until on swordsman back, he slashed his back, but defended by swordsman sword, and clashed.

in amaterasu battle, yami used its wind technique to do little damage to amaterasu, amaterasu used her wind technique to move the tornado to evade, "ammy, ya must use ya power to the little ball on center of it!" issun said and amaterasu used veil of mist to slow down time and running to yami center. She attacked with fire ball, directly to the center. But failed, yami already notice, and the time back to normal and yami chance to attack back with it fist, to counter the attack. Amaterasu fall to the ground hardly. "it now more powerful than last time, ammy!" issun said panicly, amatersu grinned, and think of something to attack its core. "come on furball, ya must attack to its core!" issun said, yami attack with its fire element. Amaterasu ducked the attack and fall back to give her some space to evade the attack. "I'm getting sick of it!" issun said. They all battle in the same time, but no one of them are defeated yet.

in the war, it raining, neku leads them as commander, they each other killed and die, "captain neku, we must have a new strategy! The enemies are getting stronger and stronger!" nazzar said, neku already have a plan, "let's the stronger one defeated by my friend, I will go to find them!" neku said and run to the war zone, "oh yeah one more thing! Who is not stronger or can't a chance with them, just kill the weakest and if the weakest enemy all defeated, just fall back to safety, okay?" "Understood captain!" nazzar said and runs to his team.

in spyro running to the lair, he kept running from the hall to the hall, "after the last time, I don't remember malefor, have a big place to his lair!" spyro said and running to hall to hall, until he found something interesting. "what is this?!" spyro said and look closely: it's the another smasher! But spyro not recognize them, even they are the smasher, "who are they? Why they in this pod? Hhmm… I must let them out from their!" spyro said and slash the pod. They all fall to the ground, what I must suppose to do? Spyro though and bring them to wall to sit them, even they still unconscious. "I think, link, marth, ike, ammy and naruto can help them" spyro said and leave them. He run again to the malefor's lair to defeat him. After he enter another hall, he saw a black dragon and a red, big dragon standing straight to him, it because that hall, have a thick fog, so his vision are ranged. After a few second, one of the dragons is disappeared "what the…" spyro not finish his stance, someone has slashed him in back. Spyro ready to fight and pull out his dragon blaze, but another attack just strike easily on his chest, spyro screamed in pain and get to his knee. Spyro stood up and said "this fog, are so thick! I can't see any where!" spyro said and get slashed from side.

Spyro can't stand a chance, and he released plant element, he place his hand hard to the floor and a huge tree just come out from the floor and grow up to be a huge tree and build a huge battlefield, to fight them in higher place. I think that fog can reach up! Spyro though and the enemy are in with the higher place. After he stood up and looking for his opponent, he saw ignitus and cynder, are in battle stance and facing spyro, spyro eye widened and gasped, "cynder… ignitus…? How did you… but why? Why you attack me!?" spyro said, but no response. The black dragon, cynder have black eye, but no pupils! Neither with ignitus. They charged to spyro to attack with huge strike, spyro blocked all their attack, could this possibly wrong? Or they controlled by malefor? Spyro though, defending all attack. "wait! I don't want to fight you!" spyro said, jumped back to have enough space to evade. There is no response of them, "please cynder… ignitus… don't you remember me!?" spyro ask, but no response. They attack, ignitus use his fire element and cynder use her poison element, to make fire poison attack. The fire poison are stick to the wood field, the fire poison are channel each tree. Spyro suddenly fly to the air, to evade the fire. The two of them fly to the air, they attack and attack again, to make spyro fall to the trap they have set.

spyro always not to try to fight them, until they fall back to have a space. Spyro panted because, he let out his energy to defend all attack. And he can't use his power, cynder let her wing flapped in front of her, it makes a little vortex, and ignitus let out a fire element. It makes a little fire vortex, spyro panted out energy, and make he can't dodge anymore attack. The fire vortex easily hit it to spyro, it makes a smoke. In the smoke, spyro fall to the fire poison attack (it almost burned up). Spyro trapped on the fire poison. After all tree burned up, and the thick fog are gone… they see spyro get to his knees, his right hand has burn wound, "wait! Don't you remember: we across the belt of fire!" spyro said, holding his wound. There's no response, but ignitus fall to the ground, with his wing surrounded his head, it works! Spyro though, "don't you remember: after we across the belt of fire, cynder" spyro said, she do the same with ignitus. This is the chance! Spyro though, he stand up and charge to them, they all in the range! Spyro though "wake up you two!" spyro said, as he slash them and passed them. All was quietly, until they fall to the ground. Spyro turned around and he saw: black crystal flying above them, with quick as the time froze, he slash the black crystal with dragon blaze.

He panted out of energy, after he battle with them. His right hand, have a burn wound and it bleeding. I can't… continue… to malefor's… lair! Spyro though, and fell unconscious. After a few hour, he get his conscious, he saw ignitus and cynder waiting spyro to wake up. "come on spyro, wake up!" cynder and spyro wake up, and noticed his hand are recovered, "huh… what happen to my wound?" spyro ask and ignitus response "we healed your injuries, we can healed you as possible" and cynder said "we took long enough to recovered" it was short pause, "but cynder, where is spark?" he ask and suddenly, a glowing dragonfly are flying in ignitus head, "hey, spyro! You are okay!" spark said "spark! It's good to see you alive!" spyro said "if I were dead, I don't be here, spyro!" spark said and spyro stood up (now he taller than cynder) "well, how about volteer, Cyril, and terrador?" spyro ask "they all not here, but they already leave this hall" ignitus said. He understand and he want to ask them for help "ignitus, cynder, spark… you have help them!" spyro said "who?" spark ask back "they all, in the war zone! You must help them!" spyro said "okay, young one. We going to help them, for your kindness, helping us" ignitus said and they turned around, "one more thing! If you see a people in the hall, help them, please?" spyro said and they nodded. Spyro take a deep breath, and continue run to malefor's lair.

In the war, the war are effected laguz, they loose of control. This is not good! Ranulf though "every laguz! Fall back! We gonna defend the injuries allies!" ranulf said, but only half big of them fall back, and the other are still fighting. "what's wrong?!" neku said, running to him, "captain, the laguz alliance are in loose of control, sir!" ranulf said as he thinking, some of enemy are attack their rear "captain! The enemy get us behind" one of the troop said, he surprised, where they come from!? Neku though. as the enemy are trapped them, a blue dragon breath ice element, and the other one breath a lighting strike, the one are make a giant earth ball surround it, and hit a lot of enemy. They turned to the trio dragon in the air, "don't worry! We got your behind!" volteer said "we gonna in charge at your back, sir!" Cyril said "we will protect your rear!" terrador said. And group of enemy are there side, "what the?!" ranulf said in surprised. But this time, a tank are shoot to the group of enemy, they confused and after the tank faded a fox with his group are standing. "we all the smasher! At your serves!" fox said. And another side with flame-zig-zag to the enemy, they turned around and see, Mario with his group "let us give our strength to you, sir!" Mario said, "sir! There are more reinforcement are helping us now! So we can continue the war easily with them!" ranulf said "there will be good enough to help us!" neku said. And they charge to war zone, to have a burned war they will have!

In ike battle, ike now bleeding anywhere, he used all of his strength, but unknown copy can match his power, "*huff**huff* impressive… you can defend all my attack, even my firblue ragnell, can match your firblue ragnell!" said and begin to charge attack. Copy defended his attack and makes a real weapon and copy weapon clashed together. "is that all you got?" she said and ike increase his strength to make her jumped back to advantage, but she increase her strength too. And they get blew by them. How suppose I defeat her? Ike though, pant out of energy, as unknown copy drained out of strength too. He remembered something  
in ike flashback  
he was in tower of guidance. He was all out of his energy, after the last battle he fight black knight, "ike, can you fight?" micaiah said "yes, I will fight until I dead" ike said walking toward to the group, but his ragnell and alondite are glowing, "ragnell… and alondite calling each other" micaiah said, ike go back to close the alondite "maybe, ragnell are counterpart with ragnell" she said, ike pick up alondite and ragnell and alondite are not glowing each other again.  
end of ike flashback  
he put his ragnell into the ground, and put out his alondite, "heh… what are you gonna planning to do with that sword?" she said, ike ignore what she just said, and concentrate, his firblue ragnell and alondite. Each sword are glowing, it's mean: they call each other. After ike slowly open his eye's, he pick up his firblue ragnell. Ike gathered firblue ragnell and alondite into one. All was shine, "what the?!" she said in confused, after the shine faded and vanish. She saw, ike carrying one sword, but the sword are evolve: a half ragnell and a half alondite and still shine. "if you can copy my sword, but you can't copy their power!" ike said and she said "heh… let see about that!" and her sword are changed to ike sword. They each other charged to attack. They clashed, but this clashed won by ike "what!?" copy surprised as she unstable her stance, ike charged to her, to finish it. "take this, COUNTERPART STRIKE!" ike screamed as he waved his sword and thrust it to unknown copy stomach. Ike landed after he saw, copy are laying on the ground, "just you wait! Your world will vanish forever!" she said and she become dusk, and carried by the wind. His swords are separated into their own form. Ike grabbed his firblue ragnell, and put alondite to it sheath. Ike was sitting for resting, he can't interrupt their battle.

In marth battle, none of them get a wound, but they only tired. Swordsman saw unknown copy is defeated. "I knew it, that scrap is worst!" he let his guard down, marth try to slash him, but defended by his sword "hey, your rival is here, not there!" marth said "ugh…" unknown swordsman, use his dark power to push marth back, marth noticed it and jumped back for safety. "you will crushed by my true power!" he said and he push his sword at marth and shoot a dark hawk towards marth. "Come on, falchion gazer!" marth said and light hawk are appeared. They swung their sword as their hawk following the sword swing. Each hawk clashed together, and makes a dark and light crashed. Each has the same power, their hawk blew up and marth and unknown swordsman are blown back with that impact. They have lost out of energy, if they continue, it just let them to die, marth not want that, and if they run, swordsman, not never run from battle field. "Let us, clashed our hawk again, with full power!" swordsman said and marth know that, he would say like that. He nodded and they raise their sword together and a large hawk, dark and light build. They swung their sword and each hawk fly to each opposite direction. Marth… you can go forward. Please save him! Swordsman though and let his hawk flew up and vanish, marth in confused, why he let his hawk flew up? Marth though, and unknown swordsman smile, marth know this feeling. But he wanted to stop his hawk but, it's too late, his hawk already hit on swordsman directly. Unknown swordsman not even after his fall to the ground, he already death and he faded and turned into dusk, winds carried his dusk. Marth want to know his past, but it's too late, it's too late for that! Marth though. He was remember, when he was little, somebody discuses like him to make marth save to another kingdom. Are his… who have the same feeling about me? Marth though. he let his body resting from the battle he was fought.

In link battle, unknown dragon flew to the air to evade link attack from the ground. Link shoots every arrow to him, but all have been missed. How suppose to get upper survey, to slash him with my sword! Link though, he keep trying to shoot him, until the quivers are empty. "what!? Already empty?" link said, unknown dragon used earth element to raises up the ground. Link can't stable his balance. "Shall we fight in high place?" he said, and he used earth element to make a pillar surround the battlefield. Link ready to fight in the ground, unknown dragon used his electric breath, to attack link with quickly. Link noticed and rolled around to evade it. And change his shield into, ordon shield. His home shields. Dragon used an electric attack, but link defend it. How do I can hit him link though and remembered something suspicious with the battlefield arena.  
in flashback  
link was walking in a huge field, each edge of the field was a pillar, who can used by his double clawshot. After he met twilit dragon, he used his double clawshot to reach the upper survey to reach argorok, flying in upper survey. After it closer and it's on the ranged, he used double clawshot, and iron bots, to fall him on the ground.  
end of the flash back  
now he remembered, he must reach the upper survey to make dragon fall to the ground. Link used the iron bots first and put his sword and shield back to his back, he shoot the double clawshot, and the claw attach with the pillar, and pulled link to the pillar, "heh, so you can reach me with that thing!" dragon said, this time link try to ignore, what dragon said, and back to old himself again, but only this time. After dragon closed link, link immediately shoot clawshot to his tails, and he let his body pulled by it. Link struggled hard, on his clawshot. "why you so heavy!?" dragon said and slowly to the ground, after link are in the ground, suddenly, dragon fall hard on the ground. The armors he wears are release from his body, dragon get up and try to fly to the upper survey. But this time, more further. Link shoots his clawshot from the pillar to the other pillar he can reach. After reach further high from last time, unknown dragon, suddenly appear from above and immediately breaths a fire. Link shoots his double clawshot, to another pillar to evade it. After awhile, he shoots to his tail again, and make him slowly fall from the ground. His armor released from his body, and something shining from his back. He get up and fly to the air, he try to broke all armor, to move faster than last time, and he fly to the air to ready for battle. All ways raining and something like a plant was flew to the air, and stopped above the pillar. Link trying to shoot his double clawshot to the pillar and shot his double clawshot to peaheat. Link will defeat him, with his ending blow. Dragon used his earth element to attack link from the ground. Link shot around the peahead, until dragon was exhausted, this is the chance! Link though and he shot his double clawshot to his back, and he let his body pulled by it. After landing on dragon back, he unsheathed his sword; "you will pay with this!" link screamed and used his ending blow technique to finish him. Link jumps to the grounds and landing. Unknown dragon screamed in pain, master… I have failed you… link… give spyro my crystal… to… gave him back his… power dragon though. And turned into dusk, and carried by the wind. Link alternate his sword to it sheathed, he receive a crystals, that's hold by unknown dragon. The battlefield is slowly to the ground, until it reached it. "This crystal… spyro just you wait!" link said and put it on his pocket. He drained out of energy and joined marth and Ike to resting.

In amaterasu battle, amaterasu was bleeding on his leg. "ammy! Listen… ya must attack it, just use all ya got!" issun said, and amaterasu nodded. She use veil of mist technique, and make lots of cherry bomb. It blew up everywhere, but they saw yami, without any wound or even a hole. "Damn it, how we to do now?" issun get sick about yami in this time. Yami uses his big hand to blow amaterasu off. Amaterasu get a serious injury. "Come on furball, we must defeat it!" issun said, as amaterasu get up, she saw a fire from behind. And a black dragon above it and spits out a poison. Yami turned around and sees, ignitus and cynder flying in the air "don't worry sun god! We got your behind!" ignitus said and spits out a fire ball, and explode, "about us! We are spyro friend!" cynder said, "The one are girl!" issun said and she nodded, "well, well, I think spyro don't have a girlfriend" issun said "well… I'm have get a long time with him" she said, I though spyro don't have a girlfriend or mate Ike though, they fly above them. Yami strike them with tornado, but cynder clash it with his own tornado. Ignitus use this chance to attack to it. He use fire element, yami get back because of it, "now! You must defeat it!" ignitus said and amaterasu nodded "go ammy!" issun said, and amaterasu use her power slash to stun it once more. She drew cherry bomb, and blew up. Yami is defeated; it turned into dusk like the other. Ignitus and cynder landing and explain what happen. "So that purple lizard, are legendary dragon huh?" issun said "that's right" ignitus said "but we must help the other" cynder said, they flew up to the war zone. Wait... they already gone… I just want to say thank you amaterasu though, "we are lucky huh? But I don't believe, spyro already have a girlfriend" issun said, they all get tired, and they see, naruto battle with orochimaru.

In naruto battle, naruto use shadow-clone jutsu, to attack him in the same time. But orochimaru mores faster than before, "is that all you got?" orochimaru said, "give me sasuke back! Snake head!" naruto said, orochimaru smiled and open his mouth, to take snake sword. Naruto use multi-shadow-clone jutsu. Twenty naruto clones appeared. Five clone of naruto try to make rasengan, and the other try to attack with kunai. They already make little chakra ball, the other who make rasengan, are charge to orochimaru, all of the attack missed, until naruto charge directly, but hit by his sword snake, but the real naruto use that smoke to charge suddenly. Orochimaru get hit by rasengan, and go upper level of the sky, "that was I got!" naruto said pointing to orochimaru last been seen. But a huge shadow, shaped like a snake falling from the sky, orochimaru standing the top of it, "hehehe… impressive, looks like that core have a power that strong" he said, "if you used the summoning technique, I will used that technique to, snake head… summoning jutsu!" naruto said and a giant frog appear behind the smoke. "Let settle this!" orochimaru said and the giant snake attack directly to the giant frog, but it jumped highly, and stomped the giant snake. The giant snake easily defeated, it turned into dusk, as the giant frog disappear after the smoke faded. "Looks like I must defeat you in one battle" orochimaru said, he charged to naruto chest, to stab naruto. But naruto used kunai to defend it, "just give up, kid!" orochimaru said "never!" naruto said, the clash win by orochimaru. Naruto fall to the ground, and orochimaru swing his sword to kill him, "die!" orochimaru said, but something hit his back, he turned around and see a group of people, "heh… only fight with a weakest person. Fight us all!" lucas said "the other smasher! Why you can get out from there?" ike ask in happy looking "we just saved by two dragon, inside there!" meta knight said, as a smash ball appear. Ness quickly smashed the smash ball, and a purple aura surround ness, "you must take this!" ness said and raise his hand "pk for doom!" ness said and a blue comet attack orochimaru. Orochimaru missed one of them, but another one are hit on him and continued by another one. All of the comet are stopped falling, they see orochimaru in half body "you all will be vanished forever!" he said and the dusk carried by the wind. "Oh yeah, are you alright?" lucas said "here… eat this, this pill will recover your wound and energy" ness said, "Here's… you must eat it too!" meta knight said, ike captured it and eat with the other. "one more thing! We go to the war!" meta knight said "and one more thing! Save him…" lucas said "he need your help!" ness said, and they go to war zone. They all stood up and marth said "naruto… you can't come with us… this time" "why not?!" naruto said "neku… our friend are in trouble with the laguz and other ninjas… who have same feeling with you most…" link said and he nodded, and go to war zone to help the other. "Hey, hey, I don't get this kind of stuff!" issun said "I have a feeling… the war will won by us, if naruto can lead them" marth said "but if I let you two lead them, you issun, you are the stubborn person… even worse than naruto!" link said, pointing to issun. Issun get mad and have a few complaint talks. "LINK! ISSUN! We don't have time for arguing now!" marth said and they calmed down. They run toward to the hall.

In spyro, he found a big door, I bet this is malefor's lair spyro though, he open the door and saw a huge battlefield. He looked around; this place can make an easier for me to fly spyro though. He looked around and saw the war through. "Why naruto are there? And where is the other?" spyro ask to himself, but a flapped wings got spyro attention. He turned around and sees, malefor, with the orb flying above him, "well, well, looks like you've come here…" malefor said, "give me back the core you hold!" spyro said, he grabbed his sword out and charged to malefor to attack. But one of the cores shining and created a storm. The storms are too strong, so spyro blew to the edge. Spyro fly to the air and use his laser element to attack from distant, one of the core are created a huge boulder and protect malefor. The laser contact with the boulder and create a huge smoke, spyro get down and landed. But after he landed he saw the boulder still not cracked or destroyed. "Is that all you got...? Now my turn to attack!" malefor said and one of the cores are building a huge fireball, above malefor. After reach the maximum size, the huge fireballs are shot directly. Spyro uses a hard meteor rock to defend him, but the fireballs are too strong for his own meteor rock. The meteor rocks are destroyed and hit spyro. Malefor saw spyro are laying on the ground, with burned wound on his body, hand and face. Spyro get to his knees and stood up, "so you are has change a bit of power, after the last battle…" malefor said, spyro lifted his head and concentrated. He change mode into furry mode, all particles are surrounding spyro, and his sword, surrounded by his elemental material. "So you already to use that, spyro" malefor said, but spyro not response and disappear in blink eye. And appear behind malefor, he slashed him, but another cores are defend him with a seal. What?! Spyro though and malefor said "you think I can be attacked easily?" spyro jumped back to have a space "this core a perfect! No one of these worlds can't break these core!" malefor said with evil laugh. Spyro concentrated, he let his power flowed to him and try to make his power into one, come on! Spyro though. All the material and element gather into one, purple ball. "hahahaha… even you used your ancestor power, you can't break this seal!" malefor said and shoot a fire laser. Spyro eye opened, and raise his hand as the purple ball followed the pattern, "too late!" malefor said and the fire laser hit on the target with giant smoke. After the smoke disappeared, malefor did not see any sign of spyro. After he looked up, spyro fly in the air with his sword glow purple, "malefor, the material element of mine are gather into one, it seems the purple core are choose me to defeat you!" spyro said, ready to slash malefor.

In the war, the giant enemy are defeated by neku and volteer, "what a big monkey, he are too strong than last time…" volteer said "what do you mean?" neku asked, as ignitus land near them. "He's right. The last time we met it, it was not strong enough with this time" ignitus said. He looked to malefor's lair, spyro, no one of the purple dragon can be chosen, to live. The true purple dragon power will kill by who used it. Only the chosen purple dragon, who can lives, after they used they own true purple dragon power, ignitus though.

In malefor's lair, "hehehe… you think that the true purple dragon power?" malefor said "I believe with myself, if this is my true purple dragon power" spyro said and disappear with blink eye. Malefor calmed himself and let the core do the work, spyro appear behind him and attack. But blocked by core seal, but spyro disappear again and attack in another side. All attack being blocked, but the last attack was succeed, "aaaggghhh…!" malefor screamed, spyro move to the free space "it seems your core power are not blocked all of my attack" spyro said, but malefor let out his evil smile. "Hahahaha… your purple dragon powers are too weak!" malefor said, spyro let him speak "now… you must taste mine true purple dragon power!" malefor said and he gather all element just like spyro. But this time all power gather in malefor body. What is he doing? Spyro though, after all power gathered, malefor release it! It create a huge purple wave, spyro blew to the wall. After the purple wave gone, malefor saw spyro in front of the wall, "hahahaha… now that's the true purple dragon power!" malefor said "ugh… *huff**huff* his powers are stronger… than me!" spyro said and fall to the ground. Spyro vision become all blur every second, I'm… sorry. I can't defeat… him spyro though, and marth, link, ike, amaterasu and issun come with blowing the big door. They all charged to attack, but blocked by seal, they blew back in front of spyro. "Spyro!" they all screamed, see their friend killed "so, that servant are not strong enough to defeat you all" malefor said, marth and ike try to find if they got some vulnerary, but no one brought one. Went they saw the war in battlefield they saw the enemy is in good condition to win the war. "Hahaha… you all fool! You think he can defeat me, and they are no match to my troops!" malefor said, they all turned to malefor "enough! I'm sick of this moment!" issun said, let out his sword. They all attack in same time but different side. But all attack blocked by core seal. "you think, you can attack that easily?" malefor said "what suppose we gonna do?" issun said "issun, get spyro to wake up" ike said and issun bouncing up and down to unconscious dragon.

"Heh… about your seal, malefor" link said, they all turned to link "your seal just like ganondorf barrier!" link said, they all just watched "your barrier are strong, but I know I can break through this barrier!" link finished his sentence, that was a some pause until marth said "how do you break it?" and link said "there will be a hole in the barrier, and that's the weak point!" link said, they all understand what he said "so, you already know about this core barrier?" malefor said, this time link let himself old again. They all charged to attack, as link said they all searching for the weak point. Until amaterasu see, a ball marked in the core seal. She immediately attacked with her strong glaive, thunder edge. But only crack the seal. She jumped back to have some space for avoiding. Amaterasu barked on them, they all turned to her. Amaterasu barked many time, and they run to amaterasu. "What's wrong? Did you find the weak point?" link said and amaterasu nodded, "where?" ike said and she pointed to the cracked seal. Link attack with his ball and chain, and landed on the cracked seal. The seal broken and this is there's chance to attack malefor directly. Ike, the first to attack malefor "take this" ike said and firblue ragnell covered by blue fire. It hits malefor chest, and marth continue to slay him. This time marth not slash malefor, but slash the core. But the cores have a barrier, and automatic marth deflected back his attack. He jumped back to them. "What are you doing!?" ike said "you suppose to attack him!" link said pointed to malefor.

Link continues attack, he attack with his technique, backslice! He slew malefor back "you will pay for this!" link said and swing his sword with all his might. Now malefor are serious condition. And the last amaterasu attack with her thunder edge. She slashed on malefor chest "this will be the last!" amaterasu said and the sword landed on malefor chest. "Aaaaarrrrrggggghhhh…!" malefor screamed in pain, and said "hehehe… you… all… think I will death this… easily?" but no response of them "hehehe… no one of this world can match my power! Even I use this!" malefor said and throw the core at them. They catch all five cores. "Now I freely can kill you all!" malefor said "heh… what are you saying? We got the entire core!" marth said with holding the core. Malefor let out his evil smile and the five cores turned into black energy. They all surprised and throw the entire core to the ground, and the core fly by itself. The cores power out from its core body. The core powers are flew to malefor body. Malefor evolve. Just like spyro, but all in dark and purple aura around him.

Malefor let out evil grin, and he attack like won't waste any time. Like spyro I told, he carrying a sword (if you know, it just like okami seven strike glaive, but dark). He slashed marth, ike, link and amaterasu instantly. They all in serious injuries, they all covered by they own blood. Issun successfully wake up spyro. "Hey! Get up ya big lizard!" issun said and slowly opening his eye. "Ugh… uh, what's going on?" spyro ask "get up ya purple lizard!" issun said and spyro immediately get up and look around. He saw his friend covered by a blood and a huge slash on their leg or their chest. "What happened to them!?" spyro said and someone just slashed him. It blow spyro to the wall and make a giant impact. Spyro head started to bleed fast, he got to his knees. He saw malefor just like him; stand in two feats and carrying some sword. Spyro stood up and grabbed his sword from the ground, "why he can evolve?" spyro ask and issun jumped into spyro head and said "he used the core power to evolve by himself. And with the warrior in the war, they'll in serious condition". Spyro get it, what issun said.

In spyro flashback

After defeating malefor, spyro and cynder want to go to ruins of warfang. Went they landed; they saw ignitus and other guardians, waited them in front of the gate. "Ignitus!" spyro said "well done young dragon, you two have defeated the dark master" ignitus said proudly "but how do you get out from belt of fire?" cynder ask, but no response of him. They all gather around, except for spyro. Ignitus want to speak with him alone. "What do you mean, I have another true power of the purple dragon?" spyro asked in confusion "the purple dragon can unleashes their true power, but only a chosen ones, can survive and reach it limit" ignitus explain "so how to used it?" spyro ask again "if another dragon can survive and reach its limit, but one of them can unleashes the true power of the purple dragon. The true power can be powerful, if your best friend are trusted to you" ignitus said

End of spyro flashback

Spyro attack malefor many time as possible, but all blocked and been countered. Spyro backed up for some room. "You think you can defeat me? I 1000 more powerful than last time!" malefor said and attack spyro once again. Spyro hit the wall and causes a great impact. All of his body covered by his own blood, "what should we do now, ya big lizard?" issun said, but spyro not response it. "Even you use your true power, you can't defeat me! The core powers are mine! And no one can stand in my way!" malefor said with an evil laugh "no! You're wrong!" spyro said as malefor saw him. "Even your power are stronger, but mine will be strong enough to defeat you!" spyro said and one small light appear. And another one appear, it continues until reach it limit "the strongest power I have are inside my trusted friend!" one of the thousand light go through inside spyro body, and continues with the other. After all light gather in spyro body, malefor saw a white clothe with yellow stripe, a sword with some spyro elemental material. And a big dragon wings on its back. And all covered by purple power. Spyro evolve again. "Now! Let see, your power can match with mine!" spyro said pointing his sword to malefor "we will see it!" malefor said and spyro disappear with a blink eye's, ike and marth not seeing him anywhere even malefor. Spyro appear on malefor back and slash with all might. Malefor get slashed and bleeding. He groaned of pain and spyro reappear above malefor and attack with his elemental attack, meteor force! A hundred of medium sized meteors falling from the sky and hits malefor. Malefor covered by his own blood, "for the finish!" spyro said and the purple power around spyro getting bigger. His wings are shining and changed into angel wing. All who watched in awe, they never saw such powers. Spyro fly higher and dive in full speed. He charged to malefor "nnnnnnoooooooooooooo!" malefor screamed and spyro slash malefor through. Spyro landed and changed into old himself. He pant out of breath, and turned around. He saw malefor vanished in nowhere. Ike, marth, link and amaterasu stood up and go to spyro, "spyro! Are you okay?" ike ask "I'm okay, it was relief, malefor are gone forever" spyro said and issun said "heh… we should see what happen to them" issun said and they all gather and looked, the warrior survive are congratulation to them all.

Spyro never have such this feeling, even once he has this feeling. Ignitus landed in front of them, "it seems you managed to understand already, purple ones" ignitus said and they all go down to celebrated the winning war they have. All night they spend to celebrated, the vanish of evil. All was joking, laughing, even eating. In the morning they all shake hand and say goodbye for separate. Until ike, link, marth, amaterasu, neku and issun was talk to spyro "are you really won't join with us?" ike asked "I want too, but I live with them" spyro said "I will visit you all soon" spyro said and go to the warfang. They all go to portal, leads them to their own world. After ike, marth and link landed on engine room, they will go to their own room for resting. But the portal not closing yet "why this portal can't shut down?" link said and something landed on them. After they see clearly, spyro was standing in front of them "SPYRO!" they all said, spyro explain what happen and they understand. Spyro now live with them all

Note: how about it? Long one. In the next stories I will make, black comet!


End file.
